Lost In Time
by diferntevryday
Summary: It started with the dreams, the dreams that lead him to an ancient kingdom. Natsu was inexplicably drawn to the kingdom of Celeste, perhaps because of the princess that slept in its castle, or perhaps because of the millennium old spell that bound her subjects in place. Spell or not, Natsu knew it was his duty to save the princess. Slow progressing Nalu story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Prologue

In ancient times when humans and dragons lived as one there was a small kingdom known as Celeste. It was located in a small mountain valley and was believed to be the home of a great magic. The royal family was known for the contracts they held with the heavens, and these contracts later become the one thing that saves them all.

There was great peace in Celeste and everyone always held a smile. The royal family was well loved especially the princess. She was known far and wide for her beauty and kindness and had received many offers of marriage but always declined. She would say the stars have told her of her husband and none the men stepping forward are him.

However, there was one prince that did not accept no as her answer and decided she would be his bride or he would destroy her kingdom and all she held dear. When his armies were spotted everyone knew why, and on that fateful day the king and queen did what they had to, to protect their people and their daughter.

They asked the heavens to seal them away in time until the day the man meant for their daughter came to set them free, and so the prophecy of the Celestial Princess was born.

 _Locked down stored safely away,_

 _Far from the sorrows of the day,_

 _She never cries and never smiles,_

 _She never fears the coming miles._

 _A soul that's lost into time,_

 _A heart trapped in this painful bind,_

 _Seeking comfort and finding none,_

 _She looks to the stars in hopes of some._

 _Locked down stored safely away,_

 _Hiding from the pain of today,_

 _Only an imprint of a memory,_

 _To the person she used to be._

 _Forever waiting for her prince,_

 _To release them all from heavens grasp,_

 _With a fire in his heart and love on his lips,_

 _The dragon prince will come with a kiss._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, before you start thinking this going to be another sleeping beauty story, I just want to let you know I have a few twists in mind to change that. I plan to send Natsu on one heck of a journey, before I let him have his princess. I'm also playing with a few ideas of what will happen once he gets her.**

 **Also fun fact I got this idea from a poem I wrote a while back I just added the last stanza to make it my prophecy hope it works ok.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

 _It's been almost one thousand years since the kingdom of Celeste was sealed away, and now in the small town of Magnolia, that is only a two days walk from the kingdom; a young dragon slayer is deep within his dreams._

 **Natsu POV**

'Where am I?'

 _As I look around I see this beautiful meadow, it looks familiar. Have I been here before?_

"Natsu…"

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"Natsu, save me. Save my people. We're waiting…"

 _Everything starts to blur and then all goes black._

I sit up in bed panting and covered in sweat.

"Natsu are you okay? Did you have that dream again?" Happy asked in a tired voice from my pillow.

"Sorry for waking you up buddy, and yeah it was the same dream. I feel like I know where that place is but I just can't remember." I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. Why won't this dream go away, and who does that voice belong to? I feel myself let out a growl of aggravation and then Happy says, "Go back sleep Natsu. You can't do anything about it now, but it might be time you told someone about it. Maybe that'll help you figure it out."

"Yeah maybe your right, I guess I'll see who's at the guild in the morning and go from there." I lie back down knowing full well I won't get any more sleep tonight, and instead I try to focus on the voice from my dream.

* * *

Once dawn broke I decided to get ready for my day and head to the guild, and when I got there it was as full as always. I step into the hall and start to make my way to the bar to get something to eat. As I approach I see that Gray and Lisanna are there talking with Mira, whose behind the bar.

Once I take my seat I ask Mira for some food and then lie my head down, using my arms as pillows, on the counter. Lisanna and Gray look over at me but I don't say anything, instead I close my eyes and hope my exhaustion headache will go away. After about a minute Lisanna asks with a worried tone, "Natsu are you okay you look exhausted?" I crack an eye and look at her and I can't help but notice that even Gray looks worried, which means I must look pretty bad.

I close my eye back and say, "Yeah Lis I'm alright I just haven't been getting much sleep. I keep having this dream where someone is asking me to save them." I hear a scoff from behind Lisanna and Gray mumbles, "Like you could actually save someone." I'm too tired to fight him so I just ignore him and keep going. "All I ever remember is that I'm standing in this meadow. There is a small pond and some trees surrounding it, but the most memorable thing is the flowers. They are these small golden flowers and they cover the ground in every direction. Then right before I wake up I hear a voice, a girl, and she calls my name; then she says 'save me and save my people', after that I wake up."

When I don't hear anything I open my eyes and see Gray and Lisanna looking at each other before Gray says, "You idiot. There is meadow just like that about a half-day away; at least that's what the story says." I squint my eyes in confusion and say, "What hell are you talking about ice-prick? What story?"

Lisanna jumps in before Gray can make a smartass remark and asks, "Do you remember the story Master used to tell us when we were kids about the lost kingdom and how the curse could only be broken by the kiss of the prince?" I think for a minute, but as tired as I am nothing comes to mind at first, then I remember because she used to have Master tell us that story all the time it was the girls' favorite.

Once it clicks I say in a tired voice, "The one you girls made us listen to it all the time, how could I forget." I hope she's going somewhere with this…

She gives a little scowl before saying, "Well Master used to say that he believed that was the story of the cursed valley that lies just beyond star meadow. All the people there are trapped inside. It's said only the one who can break the curse may pass through the barrier." I try to process what she said but give up pretty quick and say, "So what does this have to do with my dream exactly? I'm tired Lis you're gonna have to spell it out."

Gray scoffs and says, "She would have to spell it out even if you were wide awake, ash-for-brains." I give him a scowl and say, "Whatever snow-cone I'm too tired to fight with you." With that I turn back to Lisanna and say, "So what does this have to do with my dream?" Her and Gray both look at me slack jaw for a moment and then she finally shakes it off and says, "The meadow you described matches the description of Star Meadow exactly, and you said someone was asking for your help right. So maybe she's talking about the cursed valley."

After lying there another minute, I slowly pull myself up and say to Lisanna, "Well Lis why don't we go see if we can find it." Gray looks at me and says, "Hey I could help too you know." I laugh and say, "We'll be fine snow princess." Lisanna in turn gives me a big smile and says, "Sure why not." Right as I am getting ready to stand up Mira comes back with my food, and I decide I should probably eat before I go anywhere. I turn back to Lisanna and say, "We'll leave right after I finish eating." She giggles and says, "That's fine. Maybe it'll give you some of your usual energy back."

* * *

 **A/N: I know the chapter is short but they'll get longer as we get into the adventure. Hope you like it :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Star Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: Ok guys here is the new chapter, I told you they would get longer. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Star Meadow

 **Natsu POV**

As soon as I finished my meal and talked with Mira about where we were going, Me, Lisanna and Happy set out for star meadow. However, the longer we walk the more weary I feel. I just can't shake the feeling that whatever we find is only going to hold more questions. Even though what I want are some answers, because without answers I can't solve this and if I don't solve it I'll never sleep again. So I really hope we get answers, I miss my sleep.

We've made it into the forest and have been walking quietly for a while now when Lisanna suddenly asks, "Natsu are you okay you seem a bit jittery? Maybe you should've tried to get in a nap before we left." I guess she's even more worried than I originally thought. I shake my head and say, "Lis, I'm fine and taking a nap wouldn't help. The dream is always there, and I always feel exhausted when I wake up. It's almost like I'm not sleeping at all. I really hope this place is real and has some answers, because I can't take much more of this."

She goes quiet again for a bit before she curiously asks, "Hey Natsu, do you mind me asking when the dreams started?"

That's a great question, when did this all start? I think it was right around the time I turned sixteen. So that's what I tell her, "I think they started around my sixteenth birthday, but they weren't happening every night back then. At first it was just a couple times a week. Why are you asking?"

She gives me a small smile and says, "No reason, I was just thinking there could be something to it if it started at a certain time. Does anything else happen in the dream or do you just stand in a meadow and hear someone call you?"

I think about it for a moment before I say, "No nothing else happens, but I do always wake up with this feeling that the girl in my dream is important. Like I have to save her or my whole world will end. It's crazy I know."

She tilts her head in thought and says, "It doesn't sound crazy Natsu. I'm sure we'll get it all figured out in no time." I hope she's right.

After walking a little more Happy says, "So do even know where we're going or are we just going to wonder around the forest until something comes to eat us?" I can't help but laugh at this and then I realize he's right. We've just been walking, but I feel like we're going the right way. So I say, "I think we'll be fine buddy. My gut says we're going the right way; I can't explain it more than that though. Plus I would never let anything eat my lil buddy." I give him a big smile with that last part. He looks a bit doubtful but eventually just nods and says, "Ok Natsu I believe you."

Lisanna looks at me and says, "If it helps the story always says the place is to the north. I just hope we find it before dark, because I don't want to have to try and navigate through all these rocks and roots without light."

I laugh at her antics and say, "Hey Lis did you forget as long as I'm around we'll always have light?" A look of resignation crosses her face and then a slow blush comes up her neck to her cheeks, and she gives a nervous laugh before saying, "Oh yeah. I guess that's true."

I shake my head and say, "No worries Lis. Now come on this way, I feel like we're getting close."

* * *

After about another half hour I finally see it, star meadow. Lisanna also seems to see it because she points and says, "Look there it is! We found it, I was starting to think it wasn't real." I shake my head and let out a chuckle before saying, "Thanks for having so much faith in me Lis." She lets out a little gasp and is about to say something, when I freeze, which causes her to look ahead as well.

The meadow before us is far from the beautiful meadow of my dream; it looks and feels like its dying. All the star shaped flowers that are supposed to be golden and standing beautifully are now a dull yellow and slightly wilted, and then there are these patches of overgrowth popping up in places. Then there is the pond, it's covered in this algae that has this awful smell to it; then trees in the area all seem to be leaning, and have dead spots throughout the bark and leaves. The whole place is eerily quiet. What's happening here? Something is definitely wrong, but what? I was supposed to get answers not more questions. Damn it there has to be a clue somewhere!

I turn to Lisanna and ask, "Lis why does it feel like the meadow is slowly dying? Something is very wrong here. It almost feels like magic is seeping away from this place." She shakes her head and says, "I don't know Natsu, maybe the curse is starting to affect the meadow."

My shoulders fall at her words and I go sit down by the pond. I start to run my fingers through my hair and place my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. A moment later I feel a shift in the air around us and then a new scent appears, almost out of thin air.

I immediately stand up and set my hands on fire, preparing for a fight and standing there is a young man in a suit with honey brown hair and dark glasses. In a warning tone I ask, "Who are you?"

He eyes me for a moment and then smiles and says, "I'm Leo, my prince, I felt your presence here and thought I would come meet you. I'm glad you have finally found your way back and not a moment too soon I might add."

Now I'm really confused, "Did you just call me prince? I'm no prince, and what do mean found my way back?"

That seems to surprise him a bit and then a look of recognition flashes through his eyes and he says, "You are Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel are you not? That makes you a prince, considering how Igneel is the fire dragon king, and as for your return I'm afraid I can't answer that. I will tell you this though; now that you are here your memories will find their way back to you."

What the heck this guy knows Igneel but how? "What do you know about Igneel? Do you know where he is? What does he have to do with all this, and what do mean my memories will find their way back? What did I forget?"

As I quickly spitting out questions, now extremely aggravated with this whole situation, Lisanna comes over and places a gentle hand on my shoulder and says, "Natsu calm down and let him answer." She's right I have to calm down, but it's so hard, especially since I really want to punch this guy for not answering me. As Lisanna is rubbing soothing circles between my shoulder blades, that Leo guy seems to notice her for the first time and gives her smile, and I give him a scowl.

My look doesn't seem to deter him any though, because he comes over and takes her free hand in his. He then gives the back of it a little kiss as he says, "Well hello lovely lady and who might you be?" Lis seems a bit uncomfortable with this so I grab the guy by his wrist and squeeze, successfully bringing his attention back to me.

I then give a little warning growl before stating, "I believe you were about to answer my questions there playboy, and let me warn you now I'm a bit tired and hungry and in no mood for games."

He gives me a startled look and backs away before stuttering out, "R-right s-sorry." He then clears his throat and straightens his tie and says, "As for Igneel, no I do not know where he is, and for his connection I'm afraid I don't know much on that either. Your memories however, I do know a bit about, but all I can tell you is that you have forgotten a great deal. Like I said earlier though, they will come back fairly quick now that you are here."

I growl at the fact that he is only giving me vague answers. I eventually get tired of playing civil and grab him by his tie and say, "Alright fine, we'll drop the memory thing, but now what I want to know is if you weren't going to tell me anything useful why are you here? You said you came to meet me, but so far all you've done is make me even more frustrated than I was before you got here. So you better tell me something I can use or I swear I will burn that face of yours beyond recognition, are we clear."

He visibly pales a good three shades before saying, "You've gotten a lot more ill-tempered over the years you know. So I'm assuming you really don't know anything about what this place is? I'll tell you what I can but that isn't much." He gives a sigh and then struggles out of my grip before fixing his tie and continuing. "Do you at least know about what lies in the valley beyond this meadow?"

I huff and say, "If I knew for sure, do you honestly think I would be standing here dealing with you right now?"

He lets out a huff of his own and says, "No need to be so temperamental I was just asking so I know how far back to go. So I guess I'll start at the beginning. The rulers of the land cast the spell to protect them from a coming army that was led by a human prince from another land. He came for our princess you see, he had decided he would take her by force if he had to. All the people in the kingdom were willing to be placed inside this spell at the time and because of that it strengthened it and caused it to expand over the entire valley." He states with a sad look in his eyes. This sounds a lot like that story the master used to tell, maybe he was right about it being connected to the valley.

After processing this a minute longer I realize something and ask, "You said our princess so does that mean you lived there? Shouldn't you be dead?" I'm a little confused about what he is at this point, heck he doesn't even smell human.

He lowers his head I says, "I lived there in a way, and no I can't die. I'm a celestial spirit, we were all contracted to protect the royal family of the small nation known as Celeste. It was because of a spell cast using our power that the kingdom has been locked away all this time."

If the spell is made of their power why don't they break it? This is making no sense, so I ask what is on my mind, "So why didn't you just lift the spell when they were safe again? I mean you said it was made of your power after all."

He shakes his head and quietly says, "If only it was that simple." He sighs and finally lifts his head before adding, "They King and Queen had so much desire to keep their people and daughter safe that they created a lock on the spell that we can't break. Only one person can break it and that person is running out of time."

While I stand there processing this new information Lisanna speaks up for the first time in a while and asks, "What do mean running out of time?" After a second Happy adds, "Is something bad going to happen?" Both of these are really good questions, but I have this sinking feeling that I'm not going to like the answers.

Leo looks right at me and says, "Well yes, something bad is going to happen. If the spell isn't broken soon everyone inside the valley will die. The spell was never meant to last this long, but you should be warned that not everyone in the valley is a friend. When the spell was cast the attacking army was also trapped. So when the spell is broken be prepared for a war." When he finishes his knees suddenly buckle and he almost hits the ground. I catch him just in time and he says, "I'm afraid my time is up. You must hurry there is only about a week left. I beg you prince, please save them. Please save her." With those final words he disappears.

* * *

 **A/N: Well Natsu found his meadow, and got some answers but also more questions. Will he be able to figure it out in time and what are they going to do about that army I wonder...**

 **Grizzly, Pitbull, and Guest I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have anything you want to see in the next one feel free to p.m. me and let me know. Thanks guys for support.**


	4. Chapter 3: Seeking Help

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 3. I know some of you are wanting some more nalu moments, but that can't happen just yet. It will though have patience! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Seeking Help**

 **Lucy POV**

 _I feel so weak, but I know he'll make it time. Only he can save us now I have to believe in him. My dragon, please hurry._

 **Lisanna POV**

This whole thing is crazy; it has to be some kind of elaborate joke right. Who am I kidding, I've heard the stories and I just witnessed a man appear and then disappear into thin air. This is either really happening or me, Natsu and Happy are all having the same crazy illusion, which is highly unlikely.

Natsu is still standing there looking at the spot the man just vanished from and I can tell he's confused and frustrated. If I don't say something soon he's going to run off into valley and try to do it all on his own, but I know that's not possible. So I place my hand on his shoulder and say, "Let's head back to the guild and get some help. We can't do this alone." He looks back at me with his face all screwed together and says, "But Lis we don't have time to go back." I stop and think for a minute and say, "Now that we know how to get here we'll make it back in twice the time, and let's not forget we have no way of getting a hold of the guild right now. So let's head back and regroup." He finally gives a little nod, though I can tell he isn't happy about it, and we leave the meadow behind for now.

After walking for a few minutes Happy, who is flying quietly behind us, says, "We're gonna save them right?" Poor little guy is just as worried as Natsu and I can't blame them. One week isn't a lot of time to figure this out, but the one thing I have figured out is that Natsu is probably the person Leo was referring to when he said only one person can lift the curse. There was just something about the way he looked at Natsu right before he vanished.

After another minute I answer Happy, because Natsu seems to be too caught up in his own head, and tell him my heart is telling me, "With the guild's help we should be able to make it in time. We just have to stay focused and believe we can do it. I mean we are Fairy Tail wizards after all."

This catches Natsu's attention and looks at me and gives a little smile and then says, "Your right Lis and Fairy Tail wizards can overcome anything as long as they work together. I was just thinking maybe Levy and Gramps will have more information about this spell other than the children's tale. I mean who better to ask than our resident researcher and a wizard saint, right?"

I give him a smile and say, "That at least sounds like a good place to start. Now let's pick up the pace so we can ask." With that said Natsu takes off toward town and I know I'll never keep up with him on my own so I turn to Happy and say, "Hey Happy you think you can give me a boost? Maybe even beat Natsu there." His little face lights up and he flies behind me and picks me up. Once he has a good grip he says, "Aye Sir! Let's beat him, hold on tight!"

* * *

Happy and I barely beat Natsu to the guild but it gives me just enough time to tell Master that we need to see him and Levy somewhere private to talk. As soon as I get done saying that Natsu barrels through the door and yells to Master, "Gramps I need to talk to you and Levy. It's really important and we don't have much time."

The whole guild goes quiet at Natsu's words. Master tells everyone to go about their business and calls Levy over before turning to me and Natsu and saying, "We can talk in my office. Come now." With that the five of us make our way up the stair and to Master's tiny office. I can never get over how such a tiny man has such big furniture. He has a large chair that sits behind a large mahogany desk, along with two more large chairs in front of it for visitors; against the back wall he has for large bookshelves, all filled to the brim with official looking books.

After taking in the room yet again I take a seat in one of the chairs and Levy, a girl who is about 4:11 with short blue hair, takes the other seat. Master jumps onto his desk so he can see us all and Natsu remains standing with Happy on his head. Once we are all settled Master says, "So what is important, my children?" With that me, Natsu and Happy go into explaining what happened. Natsu tells them about the dreams too hoping there might be some extra clue hidden in them. When we're all done Master and Levy sit silent for a few moments and then Master turns to Levy and says, "Levy what all do you know about the lost kingdom of Celeste?"

She seems to consider this for a moment and then replies, "To be honest not much. From what I've found there are very few references to the kingdom at all, but I think I found a prophecy once that could be connected to it. I should have it back at my place; give me some time to find it and anything else I may have." Master nods in agreement but Natsu seems more than a little upset, which is understandable considering everything we learned and the fact he is running on virtually no sleep.

He lets out a low growl, turns to Levy and says, "Levy we don't have time! Did you miss that part? He said about a week meaning we might not even _have_ that much time!" Master seeing the heat in Natsu's eyes says in calming tone, "Natsu I know you're worried and I know you're tired, which seems to be making you a bit more irritable than normal. However, you know as well as any of us that we can't just go rushing in without information. Levy will gather what she can as fast as she can and then we will form a plan from there."

Instead of nodding in agreement, like we all hoped, Natsu seems to come up with another idea. He looks Master right in the eye and says, "Ok, Levy can look for stuff in her books." He pauses as he considers his next words and then adds, "The three of us," He motions to himself, me and Happy, "go see what we can find out at the valley. We didn't go past the meadow earlier, and maybe we can get far enough in to get an idea about this army at least." He lets out a sigh and bows his head and then says just barely loud enough for us to hear, "I can't just sit here and do nothing Gramps… She needs me."

It's that last whispered sentence that seems to make the old man come around because he finally says, "Alright Natsu. Go see what you can find." I can't help but wonder what it is about this girl that has him feeling this desperate, but I can't let him face this on his own. So I say, "Well I guess we should head back then. Levy let us know when you find something; I'll take a communication lacrima with us. If we find anything we'll let you know as well."

 **Natsu POV**

Night has fallen and the moon is high in the sky by the time we leave the guild. I light my hand on fire to give us light and we quietly make our way to the forest. We all seem to be lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

We're almost back to the meadow and I know before we get there that it already looks worse than it did when we left. My gut tells me we don't have a week, maybe a few days at best. I also know that failing isn't an option; I have to save her. I have been feeling that stronger than ever, since we found the meadow earlier. I don't why but I do know that if I don't save her, I may as well curl up and die myself. Why did Igneel not tell me any of this? This is way too important for him to not tell me. I wonder if he did tell me and I just forgot like that Leo guy said.

While lost in my thoughts I don't even notice we've made it back to the meadow until I hear Lisanna gasp. I look up and sure enough it looks worse than did just a few hours ago. I look at Lisanna and say, "We don't have a week. We have to hurry. "I stop and think for a second; there is no way we're going to get information without the sun so as much as I hate to admit I decide we'll make camp and start at first light. I look at Lisanna and Happy and say, "Alright here is the plan, we make camp here for the night and at first light Happy will fly up ahead and see if he can make out anything in the valley from above. Then Lis and I are gonna find the trail into the valley and see what we can find down here. Sound good?" They both nod and we quickly set up a makeshift camp for the night.

Once we're all settle I say, "I guess will see what the valley has in store for us in the morning. Get plenty of sleep tonight; it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

When dawn comes we clean up and eat some snacks that Lisanna brought along for breakfast. When we're all done I look at Happy and say, "Alright bud, go see what you can find. Me and Lis shouldn't be too far from here when you're done." He gives a little nod and says, "Aye Sir!" before he takes off.

Once he's gone I turn to Lisanna and say, "Alright let's find out what the valley is hiding." She looks at me for a moment before asking, "Natsu did you sleep at all last night? You look even more tired than you did yesterday." I give her a weak smile and say, "I told you already Lis, even when I sleep I don't rest. Let's just focus on finding the way into the valley, alright. I'll be fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo what did you think? Wonder why Igneel didn't say anything, and why is this sleeping princess so important? Maybe I'll answer this soon :D you just have to stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 4: Valley of Dreams

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, I had to make some changes to what I had. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Valley of Dreams**

 **Happy POV**

I do as Natsu says and take off to see what I can find, and when the valley comes into view I can't help but gasp in amazement. It's so pretty. The valley itself is at least ten miles from the passage opening to the wall marking the Celeste's border; in the field there are these floating lights that seem to shimmer like stars. However, when I start to fly in lower to get a closer look it begins to look less pretty and instead turns really scary. People are everywhere but none of them are moving, they're almost like statues.

I keep flying lower and right as I am about to get where I can see I fly straight into an invisible barrier. Why is there a wall in the sky? That hurt, how am I supposed to help now? I wonder if I can stand on it?

I peel myself off the barrier and carefully try to stand, keeping wings at the ready just in case, and once I have my footing I start to look around again. First I look at the people in the pretty valley; they all seem to be wearing armor and carrying these scary looking weapons. If I had to guess, I would say these are the bad people. There are too many of them to count, but I can at least tell they fill the valley.

After looking at the bad people for a while I notice a gate. It's really big and looks like it's made of gold, it seems to have something carved into it but I can't tell what. On the other side of the gate there are more people in armor, though I don't think they're bad, they are facing the gate with weapons drawn. Maybe they're the army of Celeste? They seem to be the only people in the street too, I wonder if everyone else is hiding.

I start walking farther on the barrier to try and get a closer look of the kingdom. It looks really pretty! All the buildings look like they were carefully carved out of this white stone, and the roads aren't dirt like everywhere else, these are made of these shimmering black stones that kind of look like they have stars in them too. In what looks like the center of the town is a market place, and in the center is this great big statue. The statue is of three people, two grown-ups and a little girl. I bet that's the royal family!

Past the market place and in the very back of the town there is castle. It stands tall and is made of the same white stone as the rest of the buildings, but it seems to sparkle in a way the other buildings don't. I walk until I'm right over the castle and as I look in the large window at the top of the east tower I can just barely make out a blonde girl about Natsu's age. She is lying on a big fancy bed and her eyes are closed. That has to be the princess, I bet she's nice, she looks nice.

After looking around a little more I decide I've seen all I can, and so take to the sky and head back to where Natsu and Lisanna should be.

 **Natsu POV**

I look around a minute in search of the passage into the valley and eventually see an opening in the wall that sits in the back of the meadow. There are some plants that have started to grow unruly covering most of the opening, and so when I reach it I quickly burn them away. Once that opening is clear me and Lisanna head down the trail that sits in between the large rock form.

After walking a couple minutes we come out on the other side, and the first thing I see is a valley full of soldiers. The ones in front of me are all dressed in full armor and all have their swords drawn. Once I taken in the sight of the army I start walking again and after a few steps I feel a slight tingle move over my skin. Shortly after Lisanna calls out to me. "Natsu stop! I can't get through."

I stop and look back and sure enough she has her hands pressed against some invisible barrier. I walk back toward her confused and say, "How did I get through and you didn't?" She shakes her head and says, "I don't know Natsu. What are we gonna do now?" I think for a minute, and then I reach out and grab her hand; once I have a hold on her I pull my hand back through the barrier.

This did not have the desired effect. Instead all I managed to do was make Lisanna hit the wall harder than she did when she walked into it. This of course earned me a, "Ow Natsu that hurt! I don't think you're going to be able to pull me through like that!"

Right around the time I'm getting ready to try again, just too be sure, Happy shows up. When he sees me he comes flying and then splatters onto the barrier right next to Lisanna. He slides down the barrier and when he reaches the bottom falls back onto the ground. After a minute he stands up and shakes his head a few times and then he looks at me confused and says, "Natsu how did you get in?"

I shrug my shoulders and say, "I don't know buddy I was just walking. I did feel this slight tingle on my skin but other than that I don't know. I was just trying to pull Lisanna through when came. You looked pretty excited so does that mean you found something?" He looks at me for another minute, still confused, before saying, "There is a huge army in the valley. If I had to guess I would say the valley itself is roughly ten miles long, and that army fills almost the whole thing. On the other side of the valley there is a big wall with a large golden gate; I think that's the way into the kingdom. There was another army inside the gates too but they looked like they were trying to guard the gate, and there wasn't anyone else out in the streets. Oh and in the very back of the kingdom there is a castle, and I think I saw the princess. She was at the top of one the towers in a bed."

I stand there for a minute a little surprised at how much Happy brought back, once the shock has worn off I think for a second and ask, "Did you see a way around the gate?" He just shakes his head and says, "Nope that wall looked really long and really thick."

I still probably bust a hole in the wall if I had too.

While I'm thinking of ways to get past the wall Lisanna says, "We need to let Master and Levy know what we've found and see if Jet can bring another communication lacrima for you. Since you're the only one who can go past the barrier you'll have to walk us through everything you see."

I give her a nod and go back to thinking over what Happy said, and the more I think about it the more and realize that there is probably more to this spell than we think. Lisanna has the lacrima connected with Levy by the time I come out of my thoughts and Lisanna is relaying back everything we have found so far. She also tells Levy to have Jet bring another comm. lacrima for me so I can head farther in gather more intel.

When she is done all is quiet for a moment and then Levy comes back and says, "Alright Jet is heading your way and as for the door I can't help much without seeing it and even then I might be no help." Levy and Lisanna start talking over some other things after that and right as I am about to walk away without the comm. lacrima Jet arrives and says, "Here you go Natsu." I walk over and take the lacrima and say, "Thanks Jet. Lis I'm heading in I'll let you guys know what I find out." With that I start walking farther in the valley, happy that I don't have to just sit back and wait anymore.

xxx

After walking a few minutes I notice something; this place smells familiar. I feel like I've been here before. The floating golden lights, the star shaped flowers everywhere, and the smell; I've been here before but when. As I ponder my visit here a memory suddenly flashes through my mind…

 **-Start Flashback-**

While sitting on his father's back a young Natsu looks out over the valley below them. It's huge and really pretty. To the east there is a small pond with two large willow trees on each side, in the main part of the valley there are these golden star shaped flowers covering the ground and only a small trail leading in the same direction they are flying. There are also these shimmering gold lights floating around in the air of the valley, they twinkle around the stars at night do.

After taking everything in Natsu asks, "Whoa, Dad what is this place?" As his father makes his landing he says, "This is The Valley of Dreams. Just beyond this valley lies the kingdom of Celeste, which is where we are going."

"The Valley of Dreams, why do they call it that?" the ever curious child asks.

His father seems to think for a moment before saying, "It's said that when someone wakes from a dream, or forgets something very important, those dreams and memories come here so they are never lost. This place holds much power because of that; someone's dreams and memories are very precious. The kingdom watches over the Valley of Dreams very diligently to ensure the safety of that power."

After walking a few moments he adds, "Don't ever forget the power this place holds Natsu, because one day you just might need it."

 **-End Flashback**

The Valley of Dreams, but when we were here it was so peaceful. How is that possible if this place has been like this for a thousand years, and what did Dad mean when he said I might need its power?

After trying to figure it out on my own for a second I give up and decide to take out the lacrima Jet brought me and call Levy. She's still on with Lisanna when I connect, so they both greet me and I say, "Levy, have you ever heard of the Valley of Dreams?"

Levy takes in air at my question and says, "The Valley of Dreams is an old legend, Natsu why are you asking about it?" I sigh and say, "I've been here before with Igneel and when we were here he told me it was called the Valley of Dreams. The one thing I'm confused about though is that when we were here the valley was empty and peaceful." A look of confusion crosses her face for a moment but she quickly shakes it away and says what else do remember?" I quickly add, "He told me that this place holds great power and I should remember that because I might need it one day."

She stares at me wide eyed as if something clicked and says, "Natsu, if you really are in the Valley of Dreams then you should be able to access all your past dreams and memories even with the spell. I need you to go to sleep Natsu!" Did she just say what I think she said? She has to be out of her mind, we're running out of time. How could I possibly sleep? I growl back, "Out of the question Levy! We don't have time for me to go take a nap right now!" She takes in what I said and then adds, "Natsu trust me. Trust Igneel, he told you this place could help you right. In order to access the memories you have to sleep."

I let out a low growl and make no move to do as she said and so Lisanna says, "Natsu it might be the only way you'll find the answers you need to save her." When she's done my growl stops and my body relaxes as I see a face flash through my mind, a young girl with golden hair and big chocolate brown eyes, "Lucy!"

Levy and Lisanna ask, "Natsu who is Lucy?" I look at them through the lacrima and say, "Lucy is the princess of Celeste, I just know it, and I don't remember why but she is very important to me." I pause for a moment and then add, "Alright Levy I'll sleep. I hope your right about this though, because if you're wrong I lose valuable time we'll have a problem. One I won't be able to forgive if it means I fail, are we clear." She gives me a little nod and then I hang up. I look around for some space and once I find some I lie down, and when I close my eyes I picture Lucy and hope that my dreams have some answers.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright we made it into the valley! I tried to give you guys a better view of what they were seeing and also I wanted to let you know I rewrote my previous chapters a little to try to add a bit more detail. The main story is still the same so you won't miss anything if you don't go back, but I figured I'd let you know.**

 **Let me know what guys think of this new chapter, and be warned I have a few twists planned, because lets face it we don't want this to be too easy for Natsu. Do we?**

 **And Grizzly you guessed one out of two of you predictions, haha, but keep guessing :D I love hearing your thoughts on it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Lost MemoriesAnswers Found

**A/N: Hey everyone I really hope you enjoy this new chapter. I am however slightly disappointed that none of you (except grizzly) are leaving reviews. I would really appreciate the feedback and you guys have no idea how excited I get when I see a new review posted. So please review and without further ado chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lost Memories and Answers Found**

 **Natsu POV**

 _(Inside his Dreams/Memories)_

I'm standing before a large golden gate with a dragon in the center and these strange symbols around the outside. My Dad is behind me and I confusingly ask, "Is someone going to open the gate dad?" He chuckles, takes a deep breath, and then blows his dragon fire onto the dragon symbol in the center. The dragon seems to absorb the fire, causing it to glow for a moment and then begins to open. As we watch the large gate slowly open, he looks down at me and says, "Only those with heaven's contracts or dragon magic can open this gate. It was crafted by dragon smiths as a symbol of the bond between our two nations."

I nod in understanding and walk through the gate, a few moments later three people stand before me, a man and woman in fancy clothes with golden hair, and a young girl about my age with the same golden hair and these big brown eyes. She is wearing a pale blue silk gown, and her hair is pulled back in a matching ribbon. When our eyes meet I give her my biggest smile, however when I do she hides behind the woman who I assume is her mother. My smile remains and I say with a wave of my hand, "Hi I'm Natsu, can we be friends?"

The girl looks at me for a minute before giving a small nod and stepping out from behind her mother. She gives me a bright smile that reminds me of the sun and then quietly says, "I'm Lucy, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Her mother and father chuckle a bit before her mother says, "And we are Lucy's parents, I am Layla and this Jude. Now Lucy why don't you and Natsu go play, I'm sure he's excited to see the village. Just be sure you two are back at the castle by dinner." We give a little nod and I grab Lucy's hand and take off down the street.

xxx

After playing all day me and Lucy make our way to castle and she asks me, "Natsu do you believe in fate?" I look at her confused and ask her "What's fate?" She thinks for a moment and says, "Mommy says fate is something out of our control because everything happens for a reason. Even if we don't know what those reasons are. Like now, she would say that it was fate that we met today." She gives me a big smile when she says that.

I think about it for a few minutes and ask, "So fate is a good thing?" She thinks and then says, "Yeah I think it is, at least most of the time. Aquarius once told me that if we look to the stars then they will help us find what fate has in store for us." I finally shrug and say, "Whatever you say Luce." She comes up with the craziest things.

xxx

Me and dad are leaving the kingdom of Celeste and while dad says goodbye to Lucy's mom and dad I say goodbye to her. With my best smile I say, "I had a lot of fun with you Lucy and I can't wait to see you again." Lucy smiles back at me and pulls me into a hug and says, "We'll see each other again Natsu, I promise." Still holding on to her and with a slight crack in my voice I say, "I hope so Luce, because I'm really gonna miss you." She giggles in my ear and says, "The stars told me so, Natsu, so that means it's true. I'll wait for you forever if I have to." I feel my cheeks heat a little at this, so I continue to hold her tight and say, "I promise I'll come back and then we can go on as many adventures as you want. We'll always be best friends Luce." She pulls back just a little at my words and then I feel a soft sensation on my cheek, she kissed me! My whole head turns red but I quickly kiss her cheek back, and then run off to my dad who is waiting by the gate.

When I make it over to my dad he is laughing at me and says, "Who would think kids as young as you would fall in love." My eyes go wide at his comment and as I begin to climb up his leg to his back I grumble, "We aren't in love! We're best friends!" Once I get settled on his back he gives one final nod to Lucy's parents and then spreads his wings and springs to the sky. As soon as we level out I jump up and run to his tail and wave with all my might to Lucy until I can't see her anymore. Then I climb up to his head and ask, "Dad when can I see Lucy again?" He looks back at me and says, "It'll be a while son, because you're about to go on a journey all your own. You will see her again one day I promise."

xxx

"But Dad I don't want to go." A young Natsu tells his father with tears streaming down his face and a sob in his voice. Igneel shakes his head and sadly says, "Natsu you have to. It's the only way to keep you safe, and I know you'll be just fine on your own until the day we meet again. Always remember to follow your instincts and your heart in everything you do; if you do that you will find everything you need."

All goes black…

 **Natsu POV: Normal**

I slowly begin to wake up and as I do I know that what I saw was more than just dreams, they were memories. I take a moment to try and process everything I've learned, and also wonder how I could possibly forget. How could I forget my promise to Lucy? With these memories all confusion about the importance of this mission is gone, and I know now more than ever that I have to succeed.

Once I have processed everything, as best as I can for now, I take out my lacrima and call Levy. After a few moments her face appears in the tiny orb and she greets with, "Morning Natsu! So what did you find?" I can't help but sigh and reply in a shaky voice, "I did more than dream, Levy, I remembered things. I remember my visit to Celeste with my dad, and I remember Lucy, she was the princess and my best friend." I pause and try to stabilize my voice and then say, "Levy I promised I would come back for her. We have to save her."

Levy nods in understanding and says, "I glad you found your memories Natsu and I promise we will do everything we can to help. However, if you don't mind me asking did you happen to remember anything on how to get past the gate?" My eyes open wide and I jump up from where I am sitting as soon as she asks that and excitedly say, "I did Levy! I know how to open the gate!" She claps her hands together at my words and says back in her chipper voice, "That's great Natsu, since you figured out how to get in that means I can focus more on the spell itself." She pauses for a moment and then adds, "Speaking of the spell I think I might have found a few things. If I'm right then the reason you were the only one who could enter the barrier is because you are the only one who can lift the spell. Let me read the last part of the prophecy to you,

'Forever waiting for her prince, To release them all from heavens grasp, With a fire in his heart and love on his lips, The dragon prince will come with a kiss.'

Do you understand what it's saying Natsu?"

Why is she asking me that? She should know by now I'm no good with this stuff, so I just shake my head and grumble, "Levy, I just woke up just tell me what it means already." She huffs but doesn't look all that surprised and says, "Fine, It means in order for the spell to be broken the dragon prince, you, has kiss the princess, Lucy. That should lift the spell making the barrier fall and also causing time to flow normal again." As I slowly process what she says I can feel a small blush creep up to my cheeks and I stutter out, "I-I h-have t-to k-k-kiss Lucy. Like on the cheek?" I hear the slight squeak in my voice by the end of my sentence and hope that's all it takes. However, Levy seems to have other ideas as she shakes her head and says, "No Natsu, you have to kiss her lips or it won't work."

I feel my cheeks become even warmer, but I know that she's telling the truth so I heave a sigh and say, "Alright, fine if it's the only way, but it just feels wrong to that to her while she has no say. I mean what if I'm her first kiss? This make me kiss thief and I haven't seen her since we were kids. What if she doesn't remember me, I mean I kinda forgot her for a while." As my worrying begins to escalate Levy yells, "Natsu she won't be mad because this is the only way you can save her and her kingdom remember! Now get your head in the game and go find that Princess!"

At her words I seem to snap out of it, Levy is right! Luce will understand; now I just need to get to that gate, and hope that my magic opens it as easy as dad's did. "Alright Levy, I'm all fired up now! I'm gonna go save Luce and her people!" She chuckles and says, "I know you will Natsu. I'll keep looking to see if I can find anything else, and remember to just call if you need us. We may not be able to get inside the barrier yet but we'll help any way we can." I give her nod and then hang up the lacrima. I quickly put it away and take off in the direction of the gate.

* * *

 **A/N: Well you finally got a little Nalu. I know it wasn't much but I hope you still enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next chapter out to you guys by Saturday, but I might get it out a little sooner since I'm gonna have some time off work. Also just in case you didn't see in the last note, I went back and made some changes with the earlier chapters. Nothing really pertaining to the plot but I did go back and add more detail and try and straighten out some of the small kinks. Well I hope enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review. I love all my readers and can't wait to hear from you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Through the Gate

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own FairyTail**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Through the Gate**

After running full speed for what felt like a good hour I finally stop in front of the gate that stands between me and my Luce. Remembering how dad had opened the gate before, I close my eyes and try to channel as much magic as possible to ensure it is my hottest flame yet and then I take a deep breath and yell, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" I direct the flame at the dragon emblem in the center of the gate and when I'm done I hold my breath as I watch the dragon absorb the flame.

At first nothing happens, the glow of the magic disappears and the gate remains firmly closed. As the worry of my magic not being strong enough sets in, the door begins to slowly creak open. After what feels like forever, the gate opens all the way and I take everything in; standing directly in front of me are the soldiers Happy told me about. They are in full armor, proudly wearing the kingdoms symbol of stars over their hearts, and they have their weapons drawn prepared to fight to the death to protect their kingdom.

As I step around them I see that the streets are completely empty of nonmilitary personnel, which leads me to believe the kingdom had a plan in place for such states of emergency, and so I make my way into the closest building to investigate. I want to get to Luce as fast as possible, but I also know I have to find out as much as I can about what is going on here to better prepare us for the spells aftermath. So once I make it inside the building I realize it's a house, so I quickly look for the residents and am shocked to find them all in their beds. They look as though they are just sleeping and will wake up any minute.

I quickly run through a few more houses and find the same thing. The only conclusion I can come to is that this was what the royal family had told them to do before the spell was put in place. Leo made it sound like they were completely unprepared, but the more I find the less I believe that was the case. Once I'm done checking some of the homes I decide to make my way farther in the village and see what else I can find on my way to the castle.

I make my way down the main road and the sense of familiarity is amazing. I begin to remember, like it was yesterday, how I chased Luce through these very streets in a game of tag, and how the shop keepers in the market would yell at me because I always knocked something over in my chase. She would giggle and yell, " _What's the matter Natsu, am I too fast. I thought you were the fastest in all the land!"_ Me and my dumb mouth had to brag to her, which started the game itself. She made me feel like I could do anything as long as she was watching, and I felt so happy while I was with her. Leaving her was the hardest thing I had ever done, maybe that's why I blocked it out.

Then again I was just a kid and Luce was my only friend, so of course she made me happy. After walking past many marble buildings, that shimmer like they hold starlight within the stones, I arrive in the market I was just remembering moments before. However, now it is filled with silence and all the laughter and life from before is gone. I can't help but close my eyes and take a deep breath and hope that some of those amazing smells will still be lingering.

The scents are faint but they are there, which is amazing considering how long it's been since anyone was here, I take another breath and I pick up on another scent that I don't remember from before. It does however, have a sense of familiarity to it, it's the most delicious smell I have ever come across, it's like strawberries, vanilla, and something indescribably sweet. The smell seems to make my entire body react in a way it never has before, my eyes turn to slits my blood runs hotter than normal and my instincts tell me that I'm really going to like what is at the other end of this trail. In my intoxicated state I begin to follow the smell out the market and farther into the village, until I find myself standing before two large doors. The doors are silver and covered in the same markings as the entry gate, but here there is no dragon.

I try to open the doors, as my inner dragon screams with the need to be near whatever creates that amazing smell, but they refuse to budge. In my impatience I try using my magic but that doesn't work, so I try brute force but again these stupid doors will not open. I have to be missing something, but in my current state I doubt I'll figure it out. I still take a step back and look at the doors hoping for some kind of clue, but of course I find none, that would make this to easy. After starring at the doors a few minutes I let out a loud roar and then pull out my lacrima to call Levy.

It rings for about a minute, my impatience building even more, before Levy's face pops up on the tiny screen and she says, "Hey Natsu, have you made any more progress? Wait a second, why do your eyes look like that? Are you ok?" I give a nod and with a growl say, "I'm fine, I made it through the gate and now I'm standing in front of the castle." She burrows her brows together at this and says, "Why are you in front of it? I figured you would already be inside." I let out another irritated growl at her words and with a voice full of aggravation say, "If it was that easy I wouldn't have needed to call you, now would I?" She scoffs and says, "I see your instincts are getting the better of you, fine what seems to be the problem?" I turn the lacrima so she can get a good view of the doors and I hold it for a minute before turning it back. Once I see her face again I slightly growl, "I've tried opening them like normal, I've tried brute force, and I also tried my magic but nothing is working. So how do I open it?!"

She ignores my current mood and begins to ponder on this for a moment and then starts to shuffle around her books again, and it is taking and agonizingly long amount of time. As I am about to snap at her to hurry, a calm feeling washes over me and my vision returns to normal. I nearly drop the lacrima out of surprise as that same intoxicating scent from earlier seems to surround me, but instead of losing my mind in need like last time I remain calm as I hear a soft voice in my ear say, " _You need to calm down Natsu. The door feels your agitation and takes you as a threat. You must calm yourself and think only of your desire to help the kingdom and the door will open."_ When the soft voice is done speaking the scent vanishes and I'm left with the strangest feeling.

I feel like I know that voice, and it has the strangest effect on my heart. As I stand there with my heart pounding in my ears, and I'm sure a shocked expression on my face, I hear Levy yell for me snapping me out of the trance. "Natsu are you okay?!" She sounds frantic as she keeps calling my name so I level the lacrima where she can get a good look of my face and say, "Sorry Levy I'm fine." She gives me a small smile and says, "Your eyes are back to normal, that's good, you had me worried for a minute there. It was weird, your body went stiff and this strange look came across your face, you almost looked to be in a trance." This surprises me a bit and I quickly ask, "Wait, does that mean you didn't hear it?" Her face grows concerned as she asks, "Hear what Natsu?"

As realization kicks in I start to wonder if I'm crazy, but I tell her anyway, "Someone spoke to me. A woman, it felt like she was trying to help me." Levy's eyes go wide and she says, "Do you think it could be a member of the kingdom? Maybe the weakened state of the spell is allowing someone to break through and make contact with you somehow." I cock my head to the side and say, "That actually makes sense, but I don't think it's just anybody. My heart tells me I know who that voice belongs to, but as far as I know I've never met anyone with a voice that beautiful." After I say it, Levy starts to giggle and then says, "It must be Lucy then."

My eyes go wide at the assumption and I say, "What are you going on about? Luce would never sound like that, and she definitely wouldn't… aww never mind." I take a deep breath and say, "I guess I'm gonna try what she said. Let me know if you find anything, because something tells me this is going to be a lot harder than we thought." She gives me a determined nod and says, "I got you. I wish I was being more help but there just isn't enough information on the kingdom. Oh but I did figure out what those symbols are, they are the zodiacs. They are said to be the most powerful out of all the celestial beings, so if I had to guess that door was made with their magic and is meant to protect anyone inside." I look away from the lacrima and back at the door again and vaguely remember Luce giving me some kind of lesson on the zodiacs. After another second I look back at Levy and say, "Alright thanks Levy. I'll call back later. Give everyone an update and tell them to be ready for when the barrier drops." With that I give her just enough time to nod and then I hang up and put the lacrima away.

Once that is done I close my eyes and try to calm myself like the voice said. At first I'm not having any luck, instead I'm just getting frustrated again, but then I take one more deep breath and start to think of Luce. I start to think about how much I want to save her and keep her safe, and how I plan on taking her on those adventures I promised her. The more I think of her the more images of her pass through my mind, I hear her laugh, see her bright smile and feel her hand in mine as we run through the village. I begin to feel overwhelmed with the happiness I felt back then, and a true sense of calm runs through me; so with new determination to save her I open my eyes.

Now that I'm calm I walk back over to the door and wrap my hand around the large silver handle and pull. I feel the door release and pull it the rest of the way open, and then I take my first step back into the castle, in a very long time. Once I'm all the way inside, the door closes behind me and I'm surrounded by darkness. I light my hand on fire to give me light and whisper to myself, "I'm almost there Luce, just hold on a little longer."

* * *

 **A/N: Well if you liked this chapter please, please leave a review or message me to let me know. The next chapter Natsu makes it into the castle, but that doesn't mean things are going to get any easier. You'll just have to come back next time to find out, but don't worry he'll eventually save Lucy and it won't be the end of the story I have a lot planned. See ya guys next week!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Castle

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own FairyTail**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Castle**

 **Natsu POV**

With my hand on fire, providing light, I take my first steps into the grand entryway, once I'm near the center of the hall I hear this slight popping sound and then the room begins to glow. I look up surprised and see thousands of tiny shimmering white lights that look just like the stars themselves. I move my eyes down to the walls and I see that they are crafted in a deep blue stone that has tiny specks of silver inlayed it, and the same blue stone makes the floor as well, giving an overall feel of standing in space.

Along the far back wall I see twelve large golden statues, and I find myself walking toward them. In the center of them standing just a little taller than the others is a lion and inscribed on the pedestal beneath it is one simple word, Leo. On the right of the lion there is a lamb (Aries), a horse (Sagittarius), a pair of fish (Pisces), a set of scales (Libra), and a scorpion (Scorpio). To the left of the lion are a bull (Taurus), a crab (Cancer), a goat (Capricorn), a maiden (Virgo), a set of twins (Gemini), and a woman holding a flowing water bucket (Aquarius). It doesn't take me long to realize that these statues are the twelve zodiacs standing tall as they watch over the royal house.

I remember a conversation I once had with Luce, in this very hall, we sat right here in the center of the room after everyone had went to bed and she told me all their stories just like her mother had told them to her. She told me about how each of the zodiacs represent the strong values humans uphold, and what they all were; I remember thinking how amazing they were and how they must be very valued friends to Lucy with the way her eyes sparkled as she spoke of them.

After looking at the statues for another minute I finally decide I should probably move on. I turn to the right in search of a hallway that should lead me to the east tower, but when I turn there is no hall. I look to left and there is no hall there either, but I know there has to be a hall somewhere. I walk over to the right wall and start looking for a hidden entrance or something, and right as my patience is up and I'm about to try and burst through the wall, I smell Leo. I quickly turn around and find the strange man standing close to where I was before, so I walk back over and shout, "How the hell am I supposed to get to the east tower if there is no hallway?!"

Leo flinches a little at my shouting and then chuckles a bit and adjusts his tie as he says, "Calm down my Prince, the King and Queen activated the castle's security system. In order to get the path to open to the hall, as well as the Princess's room, you'll have to complete two tests. One here, where you will prove your knowledge on the zodiacs and what values they represent to the royal family, which you learned from the princess in your visit I believe. The second test will be right before you reach the Princess's door, with that test you have to prove yourself. These tests will not be easy for you my Prince, because they require much patience, which you tend to lack. However, you do have the knowledge, and as long as you stay calm it should be fairly easy."

When Leo is done talking I can't help but growl and say, "This is a waste of time! Isn't there some way you can bypass all this stuff for me, since you know who I am and that I'm here to help. We don't have time for stupid tests right now. I know you feel it, that spell is going to kill everyone in a matter of hours!" When I've stopped my rant and just stand there growling at him, Leo regretfully says, "I'm sorry my Prince but there is no way past these test and I'm afraid making your own path won't work either. Considering time is as important as it is right now, I will at least give you a hint but that is all I can do. It is up to you to figure the rest out as quickly as possible. The hint is, follow the values to find the keys. I must go now, I used a lot of power to get here to explain this and I know you can do it, good luck." With those last words he is gone and I am left just as confused as I was before he showed up, maybe even a little angrier.

What kind of hint is that? Honestly, do I look like someone who is good with riddles? Maybe Levy will know; so I take out my lacrima and try to call her but the tiny orb stays blank. I guess that means no outside help with this one, isn't this just great. The one person who could've made that dumb lion's words make some sense and I can't reach her. I put the lacrima away, feeling a little defeated already, and grumble "Fine, how do I activate this dumb test anyway?" Right after the words slip from my mouth, the ground starts to shake and a large table appears about two feet from the statues. I walk up to the table and see hundreds of tiny coin like things, each with a small symbol on them and a large empty bowl across from me that has the symbols of the zodiacs engraved on it. I can't help but let out a sigh as grumble, "What in Mavis name am I supposed to do with these?"

I curiously pick one up to get a better look at it and see it has a dagger on it; I flip it over and it has one word 'stealth'. I put that one down and check a view more and see they are all like that, a picture and a word. "Okay, what did that dumb lion say the first test was again, something about proving knowledge…hmm." As I continue looking at the coins I eventually pick one up that has a shield and on the back it says 'protection', when I see that the rest of Leo's instructions come back. "I'm supposed to prove my knowledge about the zodiacs and what they represent to the royal family." I quickly run through the memory of Luce and her stories and say, "When Luce told me about Leo she said he represents protection. So I guess I'm supposed to find the coin that matches the values she told me about. So now I just have to find eleven more of these things and then figure out what to do with them." I quickly put Leo's coin in my pocket for later and start searching for the next one.

xxx

After at least a good hour I have twelve coins in my hands; a Shield (protection), a Mockingbird (kindness), an Oak tree (inner strength), a Cloud (imagination), a Book (intelligence), a Heart (love), a Star (confidence), Two Hands Shaking (trust), a Praying Mantis (patience), a Kneeling Knight (loyalty), Two interlinked hearts (friendship), and Two People Facing Each Other (insight).

I stand there staring at the coins in my hands with the hope that I'll figure out what to do with them, maybe I have to put them in something. After a minute, I close my hands around the coins and look up in aggravation; that's when my eyes land on the bowl. "Well it's worth a try…" I place the coins in the bowl and a bright light emerges from it. After another second the light fades, the table vanishes and inside the bowl sits twelve golden keys. I take the keys and the bowl disappears just as the table has and then the floor shakes again; I look to my left and see the wall has shifted to show a hall. I quickly run to it and make my way down a long and winding hallway, but halfway down the hall I see something move from the corner of my eye and I stop to see what it is. I was expecting a person or maybe even some crazy monster, but instead I see a painting. It shows an image of beautiful blonde girl, in a floor length pale blue slim fitting gown with sleeves equally as long, sitting on the floor with her hands pressed against what seems to be an invisible wall, and on the other side is a boy with a single hand pressed to the wall the other resting on his leg and he has his head bowed. He has small white horns coming from his head and large red wings protruding from his back and a matching red tail wrapped around him to where it rests at his side. Something about this painting feels so real, but at the same time it doesn't. I stare at it hard for another moment trying to engrave it in my mind and then it begins to shift into another image, but I don't stick around to see the next one.

I quickly take off at full speed down the rest of the hallway and after a few more minutes I find myself in front of a stair case. I take the steps three at a time and arrive at the top in matter of minutes. However, when I reach the top I find something rather shocking, I find myself or a copy of myself. He stands in front of a large door and is staring rather coldly at me. Once the shock wears off I growl, "Get out of my way, me, I don't have time for this!" The other me gives a twisted grin and says, "What makes you think I would let you anywhere near her? You left her; you left her to suffer all alone. Every morning she would sit at her window and look out at the sky in hopes she would see you flying in on the horizon. She never forgot you, but you forgot her. You left her and went on to live a life full of all the things you promised to her. So please tell me why I should let you near her? Why should I let you have the chance to hurt her again?"

I feel my jaw drop in shock at his words and I somehow know that they are true. For a moment I catch myself truly doubting if I should be her, but then I remember just why I am here. I remember the solider I passed at the gate; I remember the villagers tucked away in their beds, and I remember that little girl that I once made a promise to. So I square my shoulders and look myself in the eye and say, "I am well aware it has taken me longer than I thought to make good on my promise, but I am here now. I'm here not just for Lucy but for everyone who was caught waiting in the spell. I am here to save them and her, and I will not back down. I will get through that door and I will make good on my promise to her. I will take her on adventures and I will protect her will every ounce of my being. She will never know loneliness again, but order for that to come true, you have to get out of my way. You have to let me save her!" He looks back into my eyes as if searching them for any sign that I may be lying, but he finds none. He then says, "Very well, my Prince you have passed your final test, but be sure to remember your words. Be sure to protect her through the ends of time, because if you lose her you lose everything." With those final ominous words he vanishes, and I find myself looking at her door.

I rush over and grab the handle, but it doesn't budge. I thought that was my last test so why won't this dumb door open? As I stand there confused I suddenly feel a warm sensation in my hand. I look down to see the twelve keys I received earlier, and then I look back at the door. This time I notice twelve holes, they form a circle in the center of the door and under each hole is zodiac symbol. I take a closer look at the keys and realize they have the same symbols, and so I make quick work of matching the key with the proper hole. Once each key is in place they turn on their own and they door opens.

I step into the room and there showered in moonlight, is a large bed. I walk over to the bed and there I see, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She has long blonde hair that is braided with a pale blue ribbon that rests over her right shoulder, her body in covered in a matching pale blue silk gown that cinches just below her well-endowed chest and then runs all the way down to her ankles. Her pale hands are resting on her stomach and her long sleeves resting at her sides. I then look back to her face and find myself reaching my callused hand out to caress her silky smooth cheek.

While completely taken in by her beauty I sit down on the edge of the bed and allow myself to be drawn toward those gorgeous plump pink lips. Before I know what I have done I'm pressing my chapped lips against her soft ones.

* * *

 **A/N: Well let me tell you this chapter had me pulling my hair out. I had to figure out ways to test Natsu that wouldn't be to difficult for him, but also wouldn't be to easy. I think I rewrote it at least 3 times possibly 4. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please, please, please leave reviews and let me know. I'm starting to wonder if anyone is even still reading it. As for the next chapter, I have another little twist in store for you guys but I think you'll like it alright. Don't Forget Your Review! See ya next time :D**


	9. Chapter 8: The Army

**A/N: Holy Cow I Have Readers haha! I knew grizzly was there, but everyone else was so quite. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to those of you that gave reviews last chapter. I was getting a little down not hearing from anyone. Please keep letting me know what you think of the story, and feel free to shoot ideas my way too.**

 **As for this chapter I think those of you who having craving that Nalu action will be both happy yet sad. You'll just have to read to see what I mean :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Army**

 **Natsu POV**

While completely taken in by her beauty I sit down on the edge of the bed and allow myself to be drawn toward those gorgeous plump pink lips. Before I know what I've done I'm pressing my chapped lips against her soft ones. However, I am quickly snapped out of the moment when a bright light flashes behind my closed eye lids and I feel a great rumble beneath me. Snapping my eyes open I jump to my feet and run over to the window and there I see a thin white light recede down the sky, what I assume was the barrier keeping everyone out. Then I turn back to Lucy in hopes that she has opened her eyes, but instead she looks exactly as she did moments before.

The spell is supposed to be broken, so why is she not waking up? As I stand there looking at her confused my lacrima starts to ring, I dig it out of my pocket and answer in a confused tone, "Yeah?" When I look into the screen I see Levy with what looks like the whole guild, and then some, behind her and she excitedly shouts, "You did it Natsu! The barrier is down and it looks like the soldiers are starting to come to. We're starting our assault from the back and we're counting on you to help the kingdom's soldiers hold the gate. We also recruited a couple other guilds to help so hopefully this won't take too long and we can end this before it really starts."

As Levy talks I feel a heavy weight on my heart. She said I broke the spell, but Lucy still won't wake up. What does this mean? Is there a second part to this spell that only affects Lucy? I feel my brows furrow in my confusion and then Levy's voice breaks through my thoughts, "Natsu is something wrong?" My eyes snap back to her and I sadly state, "Sorry Levy, it's just that Lucy isn't waking up." Levy lets out a little gasp and says, "It'll be okay Natsu we'll figure it out together, but right now we have to focus on the immediate danger. Help us get through the army and then we can help you wake Lucy. I promise!" I let her words sink in and then with a nod I try to sound fired up, "Alright Levy, I'm counting on you. I'll head to the gate now! I'm all fired up!" With that I hang up, let the act drop, and put the lacrima away. Then I walk back over to Lucy and give her a gentle kiss on the forehead and whisper, "It'll be okay Luce. I'm here now and I will save you, I promise." For a moment I think I feel a little happy tingle in the back of my mind, but it quickly vanishes.

Once I gave Lucy my new vow, and shake off the strange feeling of someone watching me, I quickly make my way out of the castle and through the village. I run as fast as my legs will carry me, and soon I arrive at the gate. Once there I see Happy waiting for me, as well as Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Wendy and their exceeds. Happy shouts, "Took you long enough! Now let's beat up some bad guys!" Then Gajeel adds, "Yeah Salamander, I thought you could run faster than that." I can't help but ignore Gajeel and give Happy a grin and say, "Yeah let's do this!" The other slayers give firm nods of agreement but the kingdom's soldiers seem to be in shock at the moment. So I turn to them and say, "What are ya'll starring at? We have an enemy army on the other side of that gate so get yourselves together and let's go kick some butt! I mean there is no way you're gonna lose now, you have five dragon slayers on your side!" Their eyes open real wide and they look us all over again before big grins slide across their faces and they give a nod. Right as one of the soldiers is about to open the gate Sting mumbles, "Natsu just sounded like a leader...How did that happen?" Before I can say anything back however, the gate opens.

We make our charge with the slayers in the front, we each have our exceeds take us to the sky and release our dragon roars from all directions. The soldiers of Celeste are not far behind us engaging the enemy with their blades. As I hear the swords clashing in the background I continue to make my own attacks from the sky. It doesn't take long before me and Happy are near the center of the battle, and once there I tell Happy, "Drop me here and go help the others!" He does as I say and I release a 'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' before I even touch the ground, I then follow it up with a 'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack'. Those two moves alone knock out a bunch of these pansies. I throw out several more attacks and eventually find the man in charge, I know it's him by the crown that is attached to his helmet.

He has his back turned to me and so I charge him; he turns around right before I make impact but doesn't have time to get out of the way. We roll a few feet and I quickly get up preparing myself for the fight. I wait for him to get to his feet and then slightly growl, "So you're the one who wants _My Luce_ , well one look at you and even I can see why she said no." He is tall and well-built but he has small beady eyes, a long nose that hooks at the end and a mouth that makes me think of a fish; he is one ugly guy, and in the back of my mind I swear I can feel a shiver of disgust.

Now on his feet and in his own fighting stance, he snarls back, "Your Luce, don't be foolish. Everyone knows the Princess is not betrothed to anyone. Not since the Dragon nation left, that is. Only one from their nation has any right to challenge me, and I assure you we will not be seeing any of them, any time soon." His words cause a low dangerous growl to erupt from deep inside my chest and my vision changes, letting me know my eyes have taken on their dragon like appearance. I then say in a low voice, "I can assure you the dragons are still very much alive." While I'm talking I feel the rest of my dragon force take over, covering spots of my skin in deep red scales and my entire body is engulfed in one of my hottest flames. I take a step toward the fool of a prince and say in a voice that isn't quite my own, "Well come on then foolish man, if you can beat me you can take my Luce, but I guarantee you I will win." He seems slightly shaken but still tightens his grip on his sword.

He moves quickly, trying to catch me on my unguarded chest, but I am quicker. I grab his blade between my hands and let the heat of my flames melt it, I then take advantage of his stunned state and pick him up by his breastplate and his throat, causing his armor to melt with my touch ever so slightly to his flesh. I lift him into the air and he cries out in pain and fear, "What kind of monster are you?" I give him a dangerous grin, "I'm not a monster. I'm the son of a dragon and you're the fool who tried to take what was mine." With those words I throw him into the air and quickly bring a 'Fire Dragon's Claw' to his stomach followed by a 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' to the back of his skull. When I'm done he lays face down in the dirt, armor melted in various places, appearing to be nothing more than a fancily decorated log.

While appreciating my handy work I fill full of pride at the fact I was able to defeat the man that wanted what was mine. However, when that thought crosses my mind I can't but wonder why I suddenly feel like Luce is mine; I feel this urge to defeat anyone, especially men, who even think about taking my Luce from me. Maybe it's because I just found her again that has me feeling like this, but whatever it is I need to reel it in. So as I try to calm myself back down I look around to see the battle is basically over. Many of the enemy soldiers stand shaking in their boots looking in my direction or the direction of one of the other slayers. They all begin to drop to their knees as a way of surrender since we have their only escape route blocked, and with that the battle is over.

After a few hours we have gathered all the enemy soldiers and the wounded from both sides and taken them to their respective places. Master had Gajeel make a giant cage to put the enemy in until the magic council can arrive to try and figure out what to do with them. We can't just send them home, considering whatever home they had is probably long gone. So now the council is going to have to figure out some way to help integrate them into the modern day and even though they were our enemy I can't help but pity them, even the foolish prince.

As I let the sad thoughts run through my mind I make way back to the gate, and find myself thinking about the spell again, about how all these people will have to adjust to a whole new world. The people of Celeste won't have it as bad in my opinion though because they still have each other, but the enemy soldiers were innocent bystanders in this affair. Then there is Luce, she was supposed to wake up with the others but instead she is still trapped. I can't help but wonder if I missed something somewhere along the way.

I begin to let the guilt eat at me as I wonder, "What did I do wrong?" With my sad question in the air I feel that strange sensation I felt before and during the battle and then I hear, ' _You did nothing wrong Natsu. Everything you did was right.'_ I find myself stopping in my tracks and looking around for the source of the angelic voice, but then I realize it was in my head and I question, "Who are you and how the hell did you get in my head?" while I begin my walk again. The next thing I know I'm hearing an adorable giggle inside my mind, then the voice happily exclaims, ' _Natsu it's me, Lucy! As for why I'm in your head that's complicated, but I'll try to explain.'_ I raise my eyebrows a bit and murmur, "Luce?" before the voice continues with, _'Something happened while I was locked inside the spell, something strange. I think as the spell began to weaken my desire to hold it in place for my people began to feed my magic energy into the spell. So even though it was broken when you kissed me,'_ She pauses and I swear I can feel her blushing just as much as me, _'I used to much magic energy maintaining it, but before you panic I'll be alright I just need something to help me build my magic back up. I know there is some kind of formula but I can't remember it, maybe you can have that friend or yours check the palace library.'_ That's actually a real good idea; I'll let Levy know to start there when I see her. _'Until then I will be able to talk to you like this, because a magical connection was made with your kiss.'_ Her voice gets really quite there at the end but since she's in my head I still heard her loud and clear.

At this point I find myself standing stock still near the gate to the kingdom as I try to process everything that she said as well as the fact she is saying it in my head. This is crazy, but I kinda like it. I must have officially snapped from all this time without sleep. I mean who enjoys having someone else in their head, and will this go away when she wakes up? I run my hands through my hair and let out a frustrated groan, and then I start to hear giggling again. I can't help yell, "Would you stop that for a minute and let me think! I mean honestly Luce my head isn't used to this much activity." However, after I say that I see Lisanna, as well as everyone else who fought, standing in front of me and find myself wondering how I didn't notice them. Lisanna gives me a concerned look and says, "Natsu are you alright. I didn't mean to upset you it's just you kept making all these silly faces." I let out a sigh at her words, "Sorry Lis, I thought you were Luce." With that statement I then hear another giggle, but this time it really is in my head and I can't help but scowl. She is gonna have everyone thinking I have lost my mind.

I throw my hands up and quickly say, "Before you think I'm crazy let me explain." I then go on to tell them what Luce told me, with her reminding me along the way, and when I'm done I feel like it finally makes sense. I feel myself smile and then say, "I just realize something, if Luce is in my head that means I can talk to her whenever I want!" That said I hear Luce go ' _I already told you that Natsu, how are you just now realizing it?'_ Oh yeah she did say that earlier didn't she, I can't help but give a little chuckle at that, I then hear Levy groan, "Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's done." Everyone breaks out into howling laughter at my expense and just as I'm about to say something back I hear Luce say, ' _You can talk to me all you want Natsu. I've missed our talks more than you will ever know.'_ My shoulders drop at her words, all desire to fight now gone, I know she was trying to make me feel better but I can't help but say, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long Luce. I practically did make you wait forever." I feel Luce shift in my mind with my words.

However, before she can reply back I hear someone else say, "She was more than happy to wait for you Natsu." I look over at the voice and recognize her immediately as Lucy's mother Queen Layla and standing beside her is King Jude. They both give me warm smiles and Jude says, "You've grown so much since we last saw you. Igneel was right when he said you would grow up strong, even without him." Jude's words stun me and I ask, "Wait, he knew he wouldn't be there to raise me?" Layla looks at Jude for a second and then back at me and says, "It seems we have a lot to explain to you. Let's all head inside and we'll be glad to answer your questions there."

I look over at master and he gives a nod and then I follow after their royal majesties, with all my friends trailing behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so this was my first ever fight scene and I hope it turned out alright. Also I hope you all like that Lucy is finally in the story, even if she is only in Natsu's head at the moment. I will go ahead and tell you I don't plan on having it like this for to long, but I just couldn't let it be so simple either. Also in the next chapter there are going to be some answers given about what happened all those years ago. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! See ya next time!**

 **P.S. If anyone is interested in being my editor or just someone I run new chapters by before publishing let me know. Right now my mom is the only one helping me and she isn't much of a writer. Thanks :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Answers From The Past

**A/N: Okay everyone before this chapter I want to say a big thank you. This story is up to 32 followers, 12 favorites and 14 reviews. I'm pretty excited about this, some of you may not think that is a lot but to me it is. I really enjoy this story and so I'm happy so many of you do as well.** **Also, I want to give a shout out to PerchanceADream for helping me edit this chapter. With any luck it'll be a little easier to read than the last ones.**

 **That said, go fourth and enjoy. This chapter should clear up a lot of your lingering questions, and what isn't answer in this chapter will get answered really soon I promise. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Answers From The Past**

 **Natsu POV**

As Lucy's parents lead the way to the castle, I find myself wondering what it is they have to tell me. I really hope that they have the answer as to how a nineteen year old is connected to an ancient kingdom, because I still haven't quite figured that part out yet.

Then again, there's the thing King Jude said. Did Dad really know he wasn't going to be there to raise me?

This is almost too much. In these past two days, my entire world has been completely turned upside down. Though it's not necessarily a bad thing, I really wish I was getting more time to process it all. I mean, come on, I've barely had any shut eye for at least six months, yet I had to venture through some crazy barrier, solve a bunch of puzzles, and fight an army! How am I expected to keep up with all this?

Right as that thought passes through my mind, I hear Gajeel chuckle. "Hey Salamander, you shouldn't think so hard, you might hurt yourself." His words brought me back to reality, and I look around. We are just about to enter the castle.

"Whatever, Metal Head," I grumble back, though without as much conviction as usual.

My noncommittal response seems to worry the others, because they all turn to look at me with concern. I ignore them, and hear Luce speak up in my head. _'Stop worrying so much, Natsu. After you talk with my parents, you can get some rest, and then you'll feel better.'_

I reply quietly. "Do you know what they have to tell us? The looks they gave me earlier makes it a little hard not to worry."

She hums thoughtfully before responding. ' _Not a clue. Every time I asked about you or the Dragon Nation, they would say not to worry and drop the topic. I'm sorry I can't help, but I'm sure everything will work out in the end. I mean, I kinda get the feeling our parents had a plan in place for all of this, you know?'_

She's right. It does feel that way.

Their royal majesties have led us into a large hall with two thrones. The thrones sit on a dais at the head of the room, and are carved out of what looks like that same white stone from the rest of the kingdom. One is slightly bigger than the other, but both are equally elegant with their shimmering blue and purple jewels outlining the tops and the pale blue upholstery. Behind them is a large tapestry with the twelve zodiac symbols placed in a circle around the kingdom's symbol of stars encasing a heart.

On the floor, there is a long, slim dark blue rug that stretches from the entry door to the dais, and the walls are covered in more of those paintings that change every few minutes. Overall, the room has a welcoming, but authoritative feel to it, and I find myself strangely relaxed with it all. Everyone else, however, seems to be even more tense than they were earlier, which is strange.

A few moments later, Lucy's parents are settled on their thrones and are facing us with smiles. Queen Layla proceeds to say, "Before we jump into explanations, I would like to say thank you. If you all hadn't been here to help, I'm sure the battle would have been far worse."

Master steps forward at her words and responds with a smile. "We are honored to help, although young Natsu did most of the work."

Their majesties then look back at me with warm smiles and Jude says, "We are well aware of Natsu's actions. He was, after all, the only one that could break the spell."

Layla nods. "I guess we should start from the beginning. But first, might I ask how much time has passed?"

Master looks over to Levy and she replies, "According to my research, your kingdom was locked away for nearly one thousand years, Milady."

Layla takes a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you. It seems, dear Natsu, that you went a little further in time than we had intended."

I look at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean further in time?" I ask confusedly.

She chuckles a bit, "The full story?"

Everyone glances at one another, before nodding in response.

"Very well, then. Do you remember your last visit here? Your father brought you with him when he came to meet with us about some concerns he was having." She pauses, looking at me expectantly. I gave a nod to show her I remembered. She continues. "Your father was concerned about a dark cult that had popped up near your borders. They had been spotted near some of the abandoned dragons' nests on the outskirts and Igneel was worried they were trying to gather information to use against them. He also said that he had a bad feeling they would try and harm the children, and so we consulted the stars on the issue.

"We learned that the cult was looking for a way to extract the power of a dragon for their own use, and we knew then that a war was coming. Igneel asked if we knew of any way to keep the children safe. We did have a way, but we were not sure how stable it was. We had never actually used the spell before. It was said to be able to send someone into the future, but we never imagined it would send you this far. We expected a couple hundred years, at most. We even had a plan to put Lucy in a magically induced sleep, on her seventeenth birthday, that would keep her young and un-aging until you returned.

"What we weren't counting on, was how much popularity she would gain throughout the kingdoms as she became older. When Dragon Nation was attacked and defeated, many thought that they could try and claim her."

Instinctively, I let out a low growl at those words. Honestly, who do those idiots think they are?

Layla and Jude chuckle at my reaction before Jude picks up where she left off. "When we heard that one of the foreign kingdoms had plotted to forcefully claim her, we knew we needed a new plan. And so we asked the zodiacs for advice. Leo told us about a special barrier spell that could be put into place and that everyone inside would be trapped in an unmoving time. He said that it was up to our hearts to tell who would be able to break the spell once it has been cast."

Levy timidly interrupts. "So why didn't you cast the spell before the enemy army arrived?" That was an excellent question, and I had been wondering the same thing.

A moment later, Jude cleared his throat, before saying, "We indeed had planned to cast it before they arrived. We were in the middle of preparing, and only a day away from performing it, but they arrived a day earlier than expected. We never wanted to get innocent people involved, but in the end, they gave us no choice. We told them to leave, but that stubborn Prince refused. He said they wouldn't leave until he had claimed his prize."

I growl again, but before I could say anything, Wendy asks, "What kinds of preparations were left?" Their majesties look at the little girl for a moment, surprise evident on their faces.

Layla smiles. "Wendy, is that you? My, how much you've grown! Grandeeney won't know what to do with herself when she sees you!"

Wendy looks down while she blushes, and begins poking her pointer fingers together, under the gazes of the king and queen.

"No need to be nervous, my dear. As for your question, we had wanted to place a few more lacrima that had been filled with magic energy around the kingdom. They were supposed to help maintain the spell for up to two thousand years, if need be, and they were also going to help maintain a smaller radius for the barrier. However, due to the attack we only had enough to help hold the spell for about nine hundred years, and the there was nothing in place to prevent the radius of the barrier from going beyond the gate. The fact the spell held this long is a miracle."

I give a sad smile at her words. "That's because Lucy was slowing supplying her own magic energy to maintain the spell. She believes that's why she can't wake up. She also said something about a formula that could help restore her magic power to her. She told me to have Levy check the castle library for it, but I was hoping you might know."

Layla's eyes soften as she looks at me and then gives me a gentle smile, "Of course she would do something like that. I think I know what formula she is referring to, but I'm afraid I can't remember how to construct it. One thing I do know is that it requires a very rare ingredient, called the moon flower. It looks much like our golden star flowers, but it is silver and is rumored to only be found on the highest peaks of the mountain, where moonlight is at its purest. There may be another way to restore her energy but that would be the quickest, and considering how much of her power she would've had to use, I'm afraid we won't have much time to explore the other options."

I turn to Levy with a pleading look in my eyes. "Can you go to the castle library and find that formula? Also, check for any other means of restoring magic energy, just in case." I then turn to Wendy, "Wendy, can you go up to Lucy's room and see if there is anything you can do to help stabilize her and give me enough time to get that flower?" The two of them give me firm nods before leaving to do said tasks and then I turn back to Luce's parents. "If you don't mind, can we continue the rest of this once Lucy is awake? I have many more questions about what happened with Dragon Nation, but right now, Lucy is the main priority. We don't have time to waste, and I know she wants some answers as well."

They both look at me with proud looks on their faces before Layla says, "Very well Natsu. Once our daughter is awake we will tell you what we know about the state of your nation, and more about why you were sent forward in time. Be aware however, that your journey is only just beginning."

I give her a confident nod and turn back to my friends. "I know you all want more answers now and I'm sorry, but Lucy could die if we don't act fast."

Gray, Erza and Happy step forward. "We're going with you to look for that flower." I smile at my friends, and then see Lisanna step up as well.

"I'm helping, too. We started this together, so I'm going to help until the end."

I give her one of my biggest smiles. "Thanks Lis, that means a lot!"

I hear a little huff in my mind which makes me quirk an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Luce?"

My friends look at me funny and I shrug before telling them, "She's pouting about something."

Gray snorts, "How can you tell she's pouting if you can't see her?"

I chuckle, "Because I know my Luce, and besides, I can feel it."

Lucy huffs again. ' _I'm_ not _pouting! You're going to make them think I'm childish with remarks like that. So, who are these people anyway?'_

Ahh, I think I get it now, she's feeling left out. However, before I make introductions I ask, "Hey Luce can you see what I see, or do you just hear me?"

She answers almost immediately, ' _I see everything you do, but I will admit I'm not sure how much I'll remember when I wake up.'_

I smile, nod and point at Gray. "This stripper is Gray, the girl in the armor is Erza, the blue cat there is Happy, and lastly the girl with the white hair is Lisanna. They're all friends of mine, from my guild, Fairy Tail. I'll tell you more about them later, and when you wake up I'll introduce you to everyone else."

When I'm done talking Gray states, "I take it she said she can see what you do. If that is the case, make sure you close your eyes before you use the bathroom or you'll give her a real show." The group chuckles at his words and my cheeks go red. I can't believe I didn't think of that!

I hear her giggle but before I can tell her it isn't funny she says, ' _I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends.'_ She pauses for a moment and then asks, _'By the way, Natsu, what_ is _a guild?'_ successfully changing the topic.

Oh right, guilds didn't exist back then. "A guild is a place where people who have common interests can gather. Fairy Tail is a magic guild, I get work from there, and it's also where I grew up after I came to this time. Our guild is the best and we're a family. You'll love it."

She giggles at my excitement, ' _Sounds fun.'_ She then hums in thought before asking with an inquisitive tone, _'Why's your guild called Fairy Tail?'_

I chuckle. "Well, do you know if a fairy has a tail or not?" I pause for emphasis. "We don't, and so it represents the everlasting adventure to find that very answer. Everyone in our guild longs for adventure and the knowledge that can be gained from those adventures."

She ponders my words for a moment before stating, _'I think I get it now. You're right, I would love a place like that.'_

I smile again and look over at my team, who are still giving me odd looks. "Lucy wants to join us on our adventures. So let's get going so we can take her on some!"

Erza chuckles and says, "I think I understand now. Very well, let us go get this moon flower so that we may meet our new friend, and so we can hear more than one side of these conversations."

I feel myself blush slightly at her words, because I remember I'm the only one that can hear Luce. I put my head down a little and mumble sheepishly, "Sorry guys, I forgot you couldn't hear her." They then laugh at me, as we make our way out of the castle and toward the mountain.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did this clear up some things for you? I hope it did, but considering how so few of you leave reviews I really don't know questions you have. So PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I want to be able to clear up some of your questions and just interact more with you, so please let me know what is rolling around your minds.**

 **Also, for those of you that read my story You Belong With Me, before I removed it for rewrite, I just wanted to let you know I am working on it. With any luck I'll start re-posting chapters soon. It's getting a full makeover, there is going to be so much more to the story this time. So be sure to keep an eye out for it.**

 **Thanks again for reading :D**

 **-Diferntevryday-**


	11. Chapter 10: Moon Flower

**A/N: Before we start I just want to say thank you to PerchanceADream for your awesome editing work *high five***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Moon Flower**

 **Erza POV**

We have just left the kingdom of Celeste, and Natsu is leading us up the mountain that sits right behind the castle. It's going to be long cold trek up, but I'm more than willing to make it if it is the only way to save Natsu's dear friend. He seems to have regained many of his memories of her, and has since become even more determined to save her.

His mood has lifted greatly since they formed that magical connection though, and it is obvious how much he missed her, even if he didn't know it at the time. Then, of course, there's the way her parents were speaking earlier. I almost get the feeling that the two of them were meant to be married when they got older. The queen even stated that they were going to place Lucy in a state of sleep until Natsu came for her.

However, at this moment, those ties do not matter. The only thing that matters now is that we must rescue the young woman, because if we don't, it will crush Natsu. He is already angry with himself for not coming sooner, and he would clearly blame himself if any more harm came to the girl.

With that thought in mind, I pick up my pace until I am side by side with Natsu. I look back at the others and sharply order, "Hurry up, we don't have time to waste." I see Natsu smile at my words out of the corner of my eye, and I whisper to him reassuringly. "We will do whatever it takes to save her Natsu, you have my word."

He then looks over at me for a moment before facing forward again. "Thank you Erza. I don't know what I would do if I had to face all this alone. It's because of my friends I've been able to keep hope," he says softly.

I nod firmly. "You know we'll always have your back, Natsu." After that, we fall silent, and continue the treacherous walk up the mountain.

 **Natsu POV**

We've been walking the mountain for several hours now, and we lost daylight about an hour after we started. We probably should've waited until morning, but I was in such a hurry to get that flower for Luce I didn't think about that. Snowcone and I are doing fine, but Happy and the girls aren't doing so well with the temperature drop—even Erza, who was clearly affected by the cold, despite her denying it. I have my fists lit to help provide a little light, as well as heat, but I don't think it's enough, and everyone seems exhausted.

I look over to Gray, who is currently walking beside me. "Do you think we should stop and rest for a while or will it just make it worse for them?"

"They need a break, and if you can amp up the fire power for them they should be fine. We won't be able to sleep though, not in these conditions," he says, after contemplating my words for a moment.

He's right—not that I'll ever say that out loud. The conditions on the mountain are horrible. We are currently walking through a massive blizzard, our line of sight is extremely bad, and the temperature is far below freezing at this point. If they were to fall asleep in this, they would never wake up.

I turn to Happy and the girls. "Let's take a little break so you can warm up." I walk over to a little groove I spot in the side of the mountain, in hopes that it'll block some of the wind, and the group gathers around me. I turn up my flame and try to make it as hot as I can, without hurting them.

After a few minutes like that, Erza speaks up. "We shouldn't stop for too long, it'll only make us feel the exhaustion more."

We all nod in agreement, I bring the fire power down a bit and look at a shivering Happy. "Hey little buddy, why don't you climb in my pack until we get out of this." He gives a feeble nod, and Lisanna helps him in my pack. With Happy safe, we continue on our path.

It's been about an hour since we took our break, and we've just made it to a point where the snow has stopped. The sky, as well as our line of sight, is completely clear. I feel Luce smile. ' _The sky is so beautiful from up here. It's almost like standing on the edge of the heavens.'_

I can't help but grin at her words. "I completely agree with you, Luce."

After a few more minutes of walking, I spot something in the distance. It is pale, but it seems to almost glow in the moonlight. I squint my eyes a bit and then I see it is shaped much like a star. Before I know it, I have taken off full speed toward the object, in hopes that it is what we are after. I come to a stop and my eyes widen. "It's beautiful…" I whisper to myself. A moment later, the others are next to me with equally awed expressions. It has the same star shape as the golden flowers from the kingdom, but it is slightly bigger, its petals silver and holding a slight shimmering light. It's as if they've been covered in stardust.

I slowly lean down toward the flower and pluck it from its place in the ground. I place it in a special container the queen gave me to transport it in; she said it would help hold the strong magic of the flower within the petals for the journey back. Once I have it secured in the container, I place it in my pack, with Happy, for safe keeping. I turn to address my friends. "It's not as cold up here for some reason, so why don't we rest for a bit before we head back down?" They agree, thankful for the chance to take a break, and we all drop to the ground in exhaustion.

I'm sitting a little away from everyone else so I can talk with Luce. "Now that we have the moon flower, you're going to be fine. When you wake up the first thing you see will be my face, I promise."

She giggles. ' _You sound so serious, Natsu.'_

"I _am_ serious! You waited all this time for me to come back, so I'm gonna be there," I huff indignantly.

I feel her smile. ' _I can't wait to see you. You've gotten to see me but since I can only see through your eyes right now, I haven't gotten to see you. You've probably gotten taller.'_ She giggles again at her own remark.

"Of course I've grown taller! I'm as tall as your dad now, and I'm a lot stronger than I was when we were little. I could probably even beat my dad now, with all the strength I've gained." I put my fist against my chest as if to reinforce my point, and I hear her let out a real laugh. I can't help but smile, even if she is laughing at me.

I missed that laugh so much, and I know now that all those times I felt something was missing from my life, is because something was. My best friend was missing. Don't get me wrong, I love Happy and all my other friends from Fairy Tail, but with Luce, it's different. With her, I feel like I can just let go, I don't have to keep up my guard.

She knows me in a way no one else will ever be able to, and I know her the same way. "Hey, Luce?"

' _Yeah Natsu?'_

"When you wake up, will we still have this magical connection?"

' _I don't know Natsu, but I wouldn't mind if we did.'_ I feel her smile in my mind and know that I have a matching one on my own face.

I finally stand up. "Well, Luce, I should go get the others so we can head back. I'll see you soon—and I mean really _see_ you, okay?"

I feel her give me a warm smile, _'I can't wait, Natsu!'_

With that, I head over to the others. "We should get going, so we can get some actual rest and so that Queen Layla, Levy and Wendy can get that potion, or whatever started."

They all nod. Lisanna, however, grins, an evil glint in her eyes. "I can't wait to meet Lucy. I have so many stories to share with her about you."

I groan. "Please don't, Lis, she doesn't need to hear any of that."

' _Yes I do!'_

Dang it, of course she heard that. I shoot Lisanna a glare. "I hate you sometimes." Everyone laughs, and Gray smirks. "I take it she wants to hear the stories. I'll be sure to tell her mine too, then."

I let out a growl, and right as I was about to attack that dumb polar bear, Erza grabs my scarf. "Let's get going we have a long walk back," her tone of voice left no room for argument, so we follow her without complaint.

We make it back down the mountain by sunrise, and quickly head back to the castle. I rush through the doors, yelling enthusiastically. "We're back!"

A moment later, Levy runs out. "Did you find it?" She asks.

I nod, and pull the container from my pack, and right as I'm handing it to her, Queen Layla walks up from behind Levy. "Good, you found it. I took the liberty of gathering all the other necessary ingredients while you were gone. You friend here was quick to find what we needed."

"Thank you so much, Levy. Is there anything you need me to get?" I smile gratefully at the petite blunette.

She shakes her head. "No, go get some rest. You've done more than enough, just leave the rest to us." She gives me push toward the direction of the stairs. "We'll start the potion immediately with Wendy's help, and we'll wake you before we give it to her. Is it safe to assume you'll be in her chambers resting?"

I look at her with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I think that's the only way I'll be able to rest."

Layla chuckles from Levy's side. "Very well, then. Go get some much deserved rest, my dear. With any luck, we'll have it prepared by tonight."

I nod one last time before I take off in the direction of Luce's room.

Once there, I open the door and walk over to her bed. I stare down at her for a moment and sigh. "You really are beautiful Luce…"

' _Well thank you, Natsu.'_

Instantly, I blush at her words but I don't say anything back. Instead, I climb onto the bed next her. I snuggle up close to her side and wrap my arms around her. "Good night Luce," I whisper, and I let her scent wrap around me and guide me into the first restful sleep I've had in years.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys this was just a filler chapter, but I know you all are really looking forward to what comes next. No worries though, I don't plan on ending the adventure any time soon.**

 **Also I have a question for you guys, do you think I should leave the magical connection in place? I haven't made up my mind on that and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Who knows if I get enough reviews I might even give you guys the next chapter a couple days early. So please remember to leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **So see you guys next chapter and be prepared for some serious nalu action.**

 **Diferntevryday :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Lucy

**A/N: Alright here it is the moment you all have been waiting for. I would've posted it sooner but 4 reviews just wasn't enough (I was hoping for at least 10). The reviews I did get though made me very happy, as always, and so I'm dedicating this chapter to those 4 amazing readers (Erinburkinshaw, FairyTail9908, PerchanceADream, & Chan19) that made me squeal with excitement. Well brace yourselves for some major NaLu and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Lucy**

 **Wendy POV**

I worked all day with Queen Layla and Levy to make the potion that is needed to save Lucy, and now we have finally finished it. We called for everyone to let them know we were done, and then made our way up to Lucy's chambers. Many of our closest friends followed us and now, I am opening the door. When I do, I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment, because Natsu is cuddled up in Lucy's bed. He has his nose buried in the crook of her neck just behind her ear, his arms firmly placed around her waist. One of his legs is wrapped around one of hers, as if to ensure she really isn't going anywhere.

I hear Queen Layla chuckle and King Jude groan, and then I hear the snickers of the rest of our friends behind me. As I gather up my composure, I walk over to Natsu and gently shake him. "Natsu, wake up. We have the potion ready." He continues to sleep soundly, snuggling closer to Lucy, and so I shake him again, but still to no avail.

Erza comes up next to me. "You're being far too gentle with him Wendy," she grabs hold of his shoulder, and shakes him violently. "Natsu, hurry and wake up so we can see Lucy!" She yells.

This seems to work, because he shoots up almost immediately. "What's wrong with Luce?"

Erza chuckles. "Nothing's wrong with her. Wendy is prepared to give her the potion but you were in the way."

"Is that true Wendy? Is the potion done?" He looks to me with a mix of hope and excitement shining in his eyes.

I nod in response and he smiles from ear to ear. "Well, what are waiting for?"

I giggle, walking to the other side of the bed. "Natsu, can you please lift her head slightly, it'll make it easier for her to swallow." He does as I ask and I take the cork out of the small potion bottle and place it to her lips. I carefully let a little bit of the silver colored liquid run into her mouth.

At first it just runs out along the edges of her mouth, but Natsu tilts her head back to help guide the liquid. Once the first part is down, he nods to me to continue. After a few minutes of this delicate process, the entire potion has been used. I look at Natsu. "It may still be a little while before she wakes, but her magic has already started to replenish."

"Thank you Wendy. Oh, Luce says she can feel it working, and she said to tell you thank you as well. Though I'm sure she'll just say it again when she's awake." Natsu pats my head gratefully.

I smile brightly at his praise. "I'm happy I was able to help. It's obvious how much she means to you, and I hope that when she wakes up we'll become good friends."

He chuckles at my words, sending me one of his large grins. "I have no doubt that you two will get along great."

 **Lucy POV**

I begin to feel a warm sensation running throughout my body, but I don't fight it. It feels nice and strangely safe. I let it consume me. After a while, it starts to fade away, but I feel energized even without it. I feel a strong desire to open my eyes, something I haven't done in a very long time.

When my eyes finally crack open, everything is fuzzy. As my sight slowly adjusts, I begin to see pink. Then, after another moment, I see a pair of deep emerald green eyes staring down into my own brown ones. These eyes are so familiar, filled to the brim with love and joy.

I take in the rest of the person in front of me: a young man with pink spiky locks of hair resting atop his head, slightly slanted green eyes, and a large grin that shows off a pair of sharp canines. With that hair and grin, it only takes a moment for me to realize I am looking at Natsu.

I feel tears come to my eyes. I try to use my voice to say his name, but all that comes out is a raspy sound. His eyes widen and he turns around. "Did anyone bring water?"

"Right here, Natsu."A feminine voice replied. He turns back to me with a glass of water in one hand, and he carefully places his other hand underneath my head to lift it and help me drink.

It hurt to feel the water slide down my throat at first, but after a few more gulps I begin to feel much better. I give a barely perceptible jerk of my head to let him know I am done, and he pulls the glass away from my lips.

I try my voice again, much more hydrated than before. "Thank you, Natsu." It is still a little raspy, but that's understandable since I haven't used it in so long. Natsu wraps his arms around me quickly, pulling me into a sitting position on his lap as he hugs me. "I'm so glad you're okay Luce," he whispers.

I feel my cheeks heat at the intimacy of our position, but I don't dare say anything to make him move. I slowly lift my arms and return the hug, and as I do so, I feel tears escape my eyes. I grip him as hard as I can. "I missed you so much Natsu. Promise you won't leave me behind again!"

He tightens his own hold on me. "I promise. I'm never letting you out of my sight now that I have you back. I'll keep you safe, and I'll take you on all kinds of adventures just like I promised. I won't let anything take you away. I'll protect you. I swear."

He continues to clutch me for a few more moments, before we hear someone clear their throat behind him. I look over his shoulder and see my room is full of people. I vaguely recall their faces, and remember they are Natsu's friends.

They are all smiling warmly at me and I also spot my parents standing off to the side with the same warm smiles on their faces. I gently pull away from Natsu but neither of us actually lets go, I then turn back to my parents with a smile. "Hi, Mama, Papa, I'm glad you're okay."

They come over to me, my mother kissing my head. My father strokes my cheek affectionately. "I'm so glad you are safe, my precious daughter."

My mother chuckles at my father. "Of course she's safe dear, just look at all the new friends she has. They've worked too hard for her to _not_ be okay, especially Natsu," she winks suggestively at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natsu blush a bit. I need to change the topic before this gets uncomfortable. I nudge Natsu expectantly. "So are you going to properly introduce me to your friends?"

He gives me his biggest smile, causing a bit of heat to rush to my cheeks. "They're your friends now too, Luce!"

I giggle at his overly cheerful tone. "All the more reason to know their names, then."

With that, a tiny old man, no taller than four feet, steps forward. "I am Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild. The young man without a shirt is Gray, the young lady in the armor is Erza, the three white haired people are Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. The girl in the orange dress standing next to the brute is Levy, and the brute himself is Gajeel. Then we have Cana, the young lady drinking beer in the corner. And lastly, we have little Wendy."

I smile at each of them, waving my hand in greeting.

"I don't know if you remember, but Wendy is the one that made the potion along with Levy and your mom. Gray, Erza, and Lisanna are the ones that went with me to get the moon flower."

As soon as he finishes talking, I hear a shrill cry. "You both forgot about me!" I look towards the source of the sound and see a small blue cat with a green sack on his back. I beam at him. "Hi Happy! I didn't forget you." He looks at me for a moment, and then flies in between me and Natsu to give me a hug. I remove one arm from Natsu to return the hug and coo softly to him as he cries.

Once he has calmed down, he looks up at me. "How come you remembered me?"

I giggle, petting his head. "I recognized everyone, but I couldn't place their names. You were easy to remember, though. How could anyone forget someone as sweet and cute as you?"

He grins at me, and then turns to Natsu. "At least _someone_ cares about me." For good measure, he sticks his tongue out at his pink haired partner, before nuzzling into my chest again. Natsu lets out a growl. "That's enough of that, Happy." Happy turns back to him, and the two start to bicker back and forth. In just a few moments, I find myself feeling as if this is how things have always been.

I let out a giggle that soon grows into a full scale laugh, and a few seconds later, the whole room is filled with hearty laughter and the feeling of love.

After a few hours of hanging out and getting to know Natsu's closest friends, things begin to wind down. It becomes apparent just how tired everyone is. They all worked so hard, not just for me, but also for my people, and I find myself overwhelmed with happiness.

I bow my head gratefully at them. "Master Makarov, everyone, I just realized that I haven't properly thanked you. So I'll say it now, thank you all so much for all you have done these past few days. Thank you for being there for Natsu as he worked to break the spell. Thank you for fighting to protect my people from the army that resided outside our gates, and finally, thank you for saving me. You all have done so much and I am so grateful. I hope that I can somehow return the favor to each of you someday."

They all smile back at me and Master waves his hand dismissively. "If you truly want to repay us, my dear, all you have to do is to remain as one of our valued friends forever. Even if you do not join the guild, just know that we will always think of you as one of our own from this day forth, and we ask that you do the same."

Hearing his kind words, I find myself in tears for the second time today. Natsu's arms slide around my waist as he gently pulls me to him. "What are you cryin' for weirdo?" He chuckles, his chest shaking slightly.

I look up into his emerald eyes, shrugging. "I'm just so happy. I've never had so many friends before. I care for my people and I know they care for me, but it isn't the same as having friends, so now I just don't know what to do. What do you do with so many friends Natsu?"

He smiles back down at me. "Easy, you have fun!" I laugh, and everyone joins me.

"I won't take up any more of your time tonight. Why don't you all go get some much deserved rest and then we can attack my parents for answers in the morning," I address my new friends. They agreed wholeheartedly and one by one, they filed out of my room, bidding me a good night.

Once everyone else is gone, I notice that Natsu hasn't moved. I'm surprised that Happy left without him, but the little guy was so tired he probably didn't notice. I position myself so that I'm completely facing Natsu. "Aren't you tired too? I know it's been a rough couple of days for you."

I swear I see a tint of pink across his cheeks as well as he mumbles shyly. "Well yeah, but I thought I could stay in here with you. I told you earlier, didn't I?"

My eyes go wide as I recall him telling me he was never letting me out of his sight again, and then I feel myself taken over by laughter yet again. He tilts his head at me in confusion. "What's so funny?"

I hold my stomach as I try to calm myself back down. Once my hysteria has mostly subsided I reply, "I didn't realize you were so serious about keeping an eye on me." He crosses his arms over his chest and buries his face in his scarf at my words.

"Come on Natsu, no need to pout. I'd be happy if you stayed here with me. I really won't have any doubts about my safety. How could I, with a dragon prince as strong as you protecting me?"

My flattery seems to do the trick because he lifted his face and glances away, muttering in agreement. "Well yeah, I _am_ pretty strong…"

He's still just as cute as I remember. I reach out and grab his arm and pull him down on the bed with me, and once he is settled, I curl up against his chest. "Goodnight Natsu, sweet dreams."

I close my eyes and listen to the soft sound of his heartbeat. Right as sleep is about to take me over, I hear him whisper almost inaudibly. "Sweet dreams, Luce." My breathing hitched at the gentle sensation of his lips ghosting over my forehead. I feel my cheeks heat up, and I smile softly to myself. That night, my dreams were claimed by a charmingly boyish pink haired man.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo what did you guys think? Was this enough fluffy Nalu? Hehe, just messing I know it wasn't. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it, and as always if there is something you want to see happen let me know and I'll see if I can put it in the story.**

 **So from this point on I have quiet the adventure in store for little group, and there will be a ton of NaLu (I gonna try and make up for your long wait). I have decided (thanks to reader input) that I will keep the connection in place, though there will be some slight changes.**

 **Next chapter: I'm planning on answering the big question as to what happened to Dragon Nation. If you have any other questions feel free to shoot me a message or ask per review and I'll do my best to answer it in the story, because I'm sure there would be more than one person with the same question.**

 **Well see you guys next time and please leave a review (good or bad) because to be honest over 40 followers and only 4 reviews is really upsetting. So come on people, make my day!**


	13. Chapter 12: Dragon Nation

**A/N: Okay guys, it's official. I'm done hounding you for reviews. The amount of followers the story has keeps growing so I guess I'll just take that as a sign people like it. For those of you who have been reviewing, I love you guys so much! I squeal with joy every time I get one, so no worries I'm not going to stop posting. To be honest as long as a couple people are reading it I'll keep going. Well enough of that enjoy the chapter and everyone be sure to thank PerchanceADream for editing, she does a great job :D**

 **Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to FTLevy and Hikariko93 for their support and just making me smile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dragon Nation**

 **Natsu POV**

The following morning, I wake up to the warmth of the sun against my face, and a slight weight on my chest. I slowly open my eyes, only to see Lucy curled against me. She was resting her head and the palm of one hand on my chest. ' _She looks like an angel.'_

Just as the thought crosses my mind, a faint smile graces her beautiful lips and she murmurs drowsily. "I'll take that as a compliment."

My eyes widen. ' _Did she hear me? Wait, I never even said anything!'_

She giggles slightly, and finally opens her eyes. She meets my gaze with her own gentle one and leans forward just a bit to give me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "It seems the connection is still in place, but now I can hear you in my head too."

I stare at her, dumbfounded—with a hint of a blush across my cheeks, I'm sure—for a moment until her words truly register. "Wait, so now we have some sort of private telepathic connection, and it's permanent? That's awesome!"

She giggles at my excitement. ' _He's so cute when he's excited.'_

When I hear that, a mischievous smirk settles on my face. "You think I'm cute, huh? I'll show you cute." I start to tickle her furiously, while she laughs and begs me to stop. When I finally cease the relentless torture upon her abdomen, I realize the position I have put us in. She is secured beneath me and our faces are mere inches apart.

' _So beautiful...'_

' _So handsome...'_

Both of us blush profusely, and I quickly move off of her and jump out of the bed. "Well...um...I'm gonna go downstairs and see if breakfast is ready." With that, I barrel out the door in search of food.

 **Lucy POV**

With Natsu having fled the room in such a hurry, I find myself sitting on my bed and staring at the door, trying to figure out what just happened. I stay there for a few more moments before climbing out of my bed and getting ready for the day.

Once I'm cleaned up and ready, I head downstairs toward the dining hall.

' _What's takin' Luce so long? I want to eat already. Maybe I should go find her…'_

I find myself amused yet again at his cuteness and decide to try and communicate with him on purpose. I stop walking, close my eyes, and focus my mind. ' _Calm down, Natsu. I'm almost there.'_

I don't get a reply, so I'm not sure if it worked, but when I finally enter the dining hall I see Natsu sitting there, his face scrunched up in concentration. Right as I'm about to ask what he's thinking about so hard, I hear Gray snicker. "Hey, Ash-Brain, stop trying to think, you're only hurting everyone here _and_ yourself." The rest of the group laughs along with Gray, and for a moment, it looked like Natsu was about to say something back, but instead he turns in my direction.

"Luce!" He greets me with an excited smile, but it is quickly replaced with a serious look. "How did you do that thing earlier? I tried to answer you back, but all I did was give myself a headache."

"Don't tell me that's why you looked like you were in pain a moment ago. It really isn't that hard Natsu, all you have to do is focus on the connection," I reply with a hint of amusement in my voice.

He pouts at my words. ' _I was focusing. Damn it, why is this so hard?'_

I smile. ' _Maybe focus isn't what you need, then.'_

He looks back at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

I shake my head, and finally make my way to the empty seat beside him. "Well, you always seem to send your thoughts to me better when you're emotional. When you're angry or worried seem to be the most common, so we just have to find a way for you to do it when you're calm."

He tilts his head in confusion and the table around me bursts into barely concealed laughter. I turn and look at everyone, confused, until finally, Lisanna clues me in. "Lucy, I don't think Natsu knows what calm is."

My eyes widen for a moment and I look back at Natsu, who is now pouting again. "Alright, maybe calm wasn't the best word. I meant _your_ calm. Your usual state. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out Natsu, because I'm sure we would both like to learn to control it fairly soon." When he looks back at me, our eyes meet, his cheeks almost as pink as his hair. Clearing my throat, I feel my own cheeks warm up as well.

While Natsu and I stare at each other awkwardly, my parents finally make their entrance into the room. As soon as they do, they quickly take their seats at the head of the table, and the kitchen staff brings out our large breakfast.

We've all just finished eating and the table has been cleared. I caught Natsu glancing at me out of the corner of his eye through the whole meal, but now he is staring intently at my parents. At first, I find myself wondering what has gotten into him, and then I remember that my parents are supposed to finally answer the last of everyone's questions today.

That in mind, I also turn my attention to my parents. "Momma, Papa, I think they're getting a little restless." I give them both a smile and when they look at me, I indicate toward a very tense Natsu with my eyes. They send strained smiles back, nodding in understanding.

Papa clears his throat. "Well, now that Lucy is awake and your bellies full, I do suppose we owe you some more answers." He pauses as he looks around the table, stopping at Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rouge, and Sting. He clears his throat one more time before continuing. "Firstly, Natsu was not the only one that was sent from the past. There were a total of five young ones that were sent into the future. These five children were the children of five of the noble families in Dragon Nation, or rather, Draconia. It is an island nation that rests toward the west of here, and it is covered in mountains and volcanos alike.

"The only humans that ever stepped foot on that island were the children that the dragons would take in and raise as their own. From what I came to understand from our relations with the dragons, the number of females had dropped. Which was why some dragons were adopting human children, but around the time you five were there, the number of females were finally replenishing. Your generation was more than likely going to be last set of adopted children for some time."

Papa pauses again, I assume to give them a chance to ask questions before he moves on. Sting takes advantage of this. "So let me get this straight. You're sayin' that Natsu, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel, and I all came from the past and that our parents are all some kind of dragon nobility? Why would dragons adopt human children in the first place? I've always been curious about that, not that complaining about it."

My mother smiles gently at Sting. "Ever the outspoken one, aren't you? It warms my heart to know that even though you were all thrown into a whole new time, you are still very much the same precious children we remember.

"To answer your questions though, yes it was the five of you. Natsu was sent about a week before the rest of you, due to Igneel's wishes, but the remaining four of you were sent shortly after. As for why your parents adopted you, that is fairly simple. They wanted someone to take care of and look after. Dragons are very family oriented creatures, especially males."

Everyone's eyes go wide at that last comment. "Why more the males than the females?" I find myself speaking the question I'm sure everyone was thinking.

My mother chuckles. "Most male dragons are driven by their need to protect. They protect their mates and their young above all else. If they fail to do so, they are seen as weak among other dragons, and that could get them killed. That said, the fathers of these four proved themselves many times over, seeing as how they were always getting into trouble."

The four boys look as if they are about to deny my mother's statement, but she doesn't give them the chance.

"Female dragons, however, tend to only feel that need to protect and nurture after they have mated and have children of their own. So when a female dragon adopts a child, it is generally because she lost her own." She looks at Wendy.

"Wendy, you were no exception to this. In fact, when Grandeeney found you, she had completely given up on life. Her mate and two children had died from some strange illness that even she couldn't cure. Dragons rarely fall ill, so it was even more traumatic, but as she was wandering around aimlessly in hopes of finding somewhere peaceful to die, she found you. She heard the sound of a baby crying and flew toward it. You were about a year old and sitting in a village filled with dead. From what she could tell, your village had been attacked by another, and you were the only survivor. She was never able to figure out how you alone survived though. In the end she couldn't bring herself to let you die, and so she decided she would live and raise you."

Wendy has tears in her eyes after hearing the story, and the boys seem to have curious looks on their faces. My mother sees this. "As for you boys, you will just have to ask your fathers."

They all huff in annoyance, and then Natsu speaks up. "In order to ask them, we have to save them right? You said they were attacked and defeated, but from what I've gathered from you so far, they aren't exactly dead. Also, you still haven't explained why were sent to the future in the first place."

Everyone looks at Natsu surprised, except me, because I already know he can be smart when he wants to be. Natsu pays them no mind. Instead, he continues to stare at my parents.

My father finally nods to him. "You are right, Natsu. They are not dead, at least, from the last time we knew. We do not know what kind of effects the spell they were placed under would have after such a long time.

"If you recall from before, Draconia was attacked by a cult, I believe it was called Nightshade. That cult used some type of spell that turned the dragons to stone, but it kept them alive within it. They were working on how to extract a dragon's power from them, from what we've heard.

"We're not sure what you will have to do to save them or if it is even still possible, but we will help you in any way we can. Your parents were dear friends to us, and we were ashamed that we could not do more to help them back then.

"As for why you were sent to the future, that's fairly simple. It was for your protection, as well as the protection of the dragons themselves. If Nightshade had gotten a hold of any of you they would have had the key to figuring out their objective. As you all know, you each use a part of your dragon parent's power; the only difference between what you have and what Nightshade wanted, is that you only wield part of a dragon's magical potential. That said, your parents wanted you as far away as possible so that you would remain safe at all cost."

Everyone sat silent for some time trying to process what my father had just told us. Eventually I decide to speak up, though hesitantly. "Do we have a map of Draconia or any other information on Nightshade in the library? If we're going to do this, we need as much information as possible."

My mother answers. "I believe we do have a map somewhere but as for Nightshade, they came out of nowhere. So we do not have anything on them. We might, however, have something that could help with the spell." She gives me gentle smile as she finishes, and I nod in thanks.

"I completely agree that we need more information. What we can't find here we are likely to have back in the guild library. So between the two, we're bound to have some kind of information on the spell that was used on the dragons, and the cult that cast it. We should start there, so that when we arrive at Draconia, we aren't running around blindly hoping for an answer." Levy adds.

Natsu growls next to me. I know he isn't happy about waiting to go there. I place a hand on his shoulder, attempting to placate him. "Natsu, I know you want to get there as soon as possible, but sometimes you have to have at least a little information before you go."

He turns around and looks into my eyes, as if searching them for something. After staring hard at me I finally hear his voice in my mind. ' _Can we really just afford to wait? What if they're in the same situation you were in? What if they're running out of time too?'_ His questions pierced my mind, full of worry.

I'm a little surprised he was able to use the connection, but the shear worry emanating of of him is probably why. I don't let the surprise show though. ' _If we all work together to get the information we need, it won't take that long. We might even be ready to depart by tomorrow morning.'_ He releases a sigh at my answer but nods.

I turn to the others, ignoring the surprised looks. Though I am starting to get curious as to why they are surprised all the time. "Alright, half of us will stay here and search the castle library and the other half will go back to the guild. Let's try and gather what we need by tomorrow morning. The sooner we get to them, the better. We don't know what kind of time frame we're working with."

"You heard her, brats. Let's get a move on! We have a lot to do!" Master Makarov shouts, and everyone jumps to action.

I grab Natsu's hand and pull him along behind me toward the library. _'Don't worry, Natsu. We'll save them too, just you watch!'_

"Thanks for this Luce. I've waited a long time to see Igneel again." I look back at him with a huge smile for just a moment, before turning back and leading us into the library.

* * *

 **A/N: Well what did you guys think? Did it help answer some of those lingering questions? How did you enjoy the NaLu in this chapter?**

 **For those of you who may be trying to figure out if they are official yet, well they aren't. Though I'm sure it won't be long. Right now I'm enjoying having them be somewhere in the middle. They are more intimate than friends, they both are hyper aware of each other, but I'm make keep Natsu a little slow on the uptake. Either way their will be plenty of fluff :D**

 **Also if anyone wants to shoot me some ideas to use for the cult, I would appreciate it. To be honest this is as far as I've gotten with my thoughts on them too. I'm drawing a blank at the moment and I was hoping to have the gang gather all their information in next chapter and be ready to head out.**

 **That said feel free to leave a review (if you love me lol) and let me know your thoughts. Good or bad I can take it. That said see you guys next week :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Revelations

**A/N: Hey everyone I know it's been a while, please don't hate me! I've been fighting some serious writers block and depression at the same time. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things, but updates might be a little erratic from now on. However, if you want me to update more often your best bet is giving me feedback. I need ideas guys, I only have a rough direction here after all. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it isn't longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 13: Revelations**

 **Levy POV**

As soon as master gave the order everyone divided up into two groups. I'm leading the group that is going to be searching the guild library for information on Nightshade and the spell they used. Lucy and her mother will be heading up the group in the castle, and we'll have a lacrima on at all times to relay the information we find between each other instantly.

The group at the castle will also be the first group to head to Draconia and our group will follow shortly after. We figured it would be best to have a smaller force enter first with the larger to come later. Group one is suppose to try and do some recon, but considering who's going, all the dragon slayers, that likely won't work and we'll arrive to a full fledge war.

That said we have to gather everything we need and fast, however the half day trek back to the guild isn't making that easy. I'm getting rather restless, considering group one wants to head out first thing in the morning. Time for drastic measures. "Hey Jet!"

As soon as I call for him he's next to me in a flash, "Yeah Levy?" I give him a big smile and ask, "Can you take me ahead to the guild please? I need to get started soon or I won't find-" He cuts me off by picking me up and taking off full speed toward the guild while happily yelling "You can count on me Levy!"

* * *

Once me and Jet arrive at the guild I get straight to work. The first thing I start searching for is information on Nightshade, and right as I'm about to decide we don't have any information on them either I find a book with some interesting information.

So I go over to the lacrima and shout to Lucy. "Hey Lu, I think I might've found something on Nightshade, but it still isn't much." She sits in front of the lacrima and gives me a smile. "Any information is better than none, so what did you find Levy?" A girl after my own heart I tell you hehe, me and her are gonna be great friends I just know it. I smile back at her. "Well I found some information on a group that was rumored to have captured the dragons and are performing experiments on them. The book never gives a name but I figured it had to be who we were after. Anyway, it says that the group is made up of almost all scientist, but they are lead by a group of five wizards who want to retrieve the power of the dragons for their lord. It doesn't say any more than that but if this information still applies then odds are we're going against five very powerful wizards."

She ponders on what the information I gave her and then adds her thoughts. "Even if there are only five wizards, the others are scientist so there is no telling what kind of weapons they have come up with to help safeguard the island. They may not be physically powerful but their minds are dangerous weapons.

I think we might have found something on the spell as well. If this is the spell they are using then one of two things has occurred. The first, the five wizards have found a way to keep themselves alive all this time or the second and more likely option is that they have been passing the responsibility to their descents this entire time.

The spell we found is called Petrium Host also known as the Petrification seal. It causes a form of magical petrification that puts the victim into a frozen state making them much like a statue, however they remain completely aware the entire time they are under the spell.

Generally the spell would wear off fairly quickly but we believe they took it to the next level and created a body link spell to help keep the petrification in place. So we just have to figure out how to break the body link."

I sit there mouth gaping open staring at her through the lacrima. This is crazy! We have only been gone for a few hours and she's already found something like this, and her hypothesis sounds more than reasonable considering the information we have. "My only concern is our lack of information on the Cult involved. For all we know a dark guild could've found them and taken over."

She nods in agreement. "Yes, it concerns me too. So please keep on looking for anything else about them. Even the smallest piece of information could be the difference of life and death at this stage." I can't help but give a smile and nod in return. I then step away from the lacrima and use the information we have as guide on where to look next.

 **Lucy POV**

We have been working our tails off all night and have managed to come up with a decent amount of information. Currently though my mother, Erza and myself are the only ones still awake as everyone else passed out hours earlier. Natsu is next to me with his head on the table and an adorable pout on his sleeping face. It amazes me everytime I look at him just how much and how little he has changed. He's grown to be unbelievably handsome but is still just as carefree as he was when we first met. However, I can't help but feel as though he is still changing, but I believe it is for the better. He is growing stronger and will continue to do so for some time, I just know it.

After admiring his sweet sleeping face for another moment I turn my attention back to the task at hand, and right as I am about to go back to my reading I catch my mother and Erza giggling with each other while looking in my direction. I look the rest of the way toward them and ask, "What's so funny?" They both shake their heads stating it is nothing and go back to the books that lay before them.

Oh how I hate being left out of the loop but I must admit I am rather glad they are getting along so well. With that thought I go back to reading more on the spell we believe they used and a moment later my eyes go wide in shock and a little gasp escapes my lips.

I hear my mother and Erza ask what's wrong but I'm to frozen by the information before me. If this is true our chances of saving the dragons has dropped considerably. I notice Erza come over and then she takes the book I was staring at and reads it herself. Shortly after a gasp similar to my own is heard. I finally manage to shake the shock from my system and look up at her.

"Erza, what are we going to do? If we are off even a little they'll all die." I can hear the tears in my voice but try not to let them consume me. Erza looks at me for a long moment before a gentle smile graces her lovely face. "It'll be alright Lucy. We're Fairy Tail and that means that there is nothing we can't do."

Oh how I hope she is right. "Ugh. What's wrong Luce? Why are you crying?" I then hear Natsu's sleep filled voice next to me and before I can stop myself I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest and cry. I hope Erza is right not for my sake but for Natsu's and the other slayers. We have to pull this off for them, because if not they will truly become the last of their kind.

His warm hands rub soothing circles on my back and I faintly hear him ask Erza what happened. She tells him that she'll explain after she wakes everyone, and I hear her armored feet walk away.

* * *

About half-hour later I've managed to get myself calmed down and Erza has successfully awoken everyone and has the team back at the guild awake and waiting for the information as well.

Now everyone is silent waiting for the news. They all know it won't be good if their expressions are any indication. Erza finally clears her throat. "Lucy has found some very disturbing information but I believe we still have a chance, though that chance has dropped significantly. The information states that with this particular type of body link spell the only way to lift it is so remove the link from all the holders at the same time. Which means we will have to defeat the five mages acting as the seals at the same time. If we fail, then the object being sealed will be destroyed, or in this case the dragons will die." I feel Natsu's arms stiffen around my waist but I don't dare to look back at him.

After a moment's pause to let everyone process Erza continues. "I do however believe that we can pull this off. It will be tricky yes but their is bound to be a way, and from what I can tell the dragons should be safe until we figure out our best course of action. That said a perfect plan will need to be established. So we will postpone going to Draconia for the time being. So we can work out the strategy needed."

' _How can this be happening? We were so close and now this. Taking out five wizards at once is practically impossible, and what if Levy is right and a dark guild took over. Then we'll have to find a way to identify the wizards we need. What are we gonna do? How can we defeat these bastards? How am I supposed to save my people now?!'_

Natsu's frantic thoughts enter my mind and I can't help but sigh. He makes it sound like he is in this alone. I quickly stand, pulling myself from his embrace. Once standing I turn around and do the only thing I can think of, I slap him.

He sits there eyes wide in shock, just like everyone else in the room. Now that I have his complete and undivided attention I straddle his lap take his face in my hands and look him hard in the eyes. "You idiot. You are not alone. You do not have to go up against this enemy by yourself. Yes you are the prince and yes it is your duty to protect your people, but that does not mean you can not seek out help in times of need. You, my dear dragon, have all the help you need. So stop panicking, take a deep breath and voice your concerns so everyone else knows what to keep in mind when forming the plan."

Once I have finished talking I see his entire body relax and then he chuckles. "Did you really have to slap me Luce? That hurt. " He pouts a bit but he is still giving me a gentle look that says all I need to know, thank you. I smile back at him. "Yes, yes I did. Your mind was a chaotic mess and I had to make sure you were listening." I then lean forward and kiss his cheek in multiple places to alleviate the pain from the previous impact it felt. When I pull away I see his entire face has turned a dark shade of pink, and can't help but giggle. Then I whisper, "You are too cute for your own good sometimes." He begins to pout again and I hear the other slayers laugh, which makes me blush in embarrassment as well.

A moment later, Natsu hugs me and then says to the room, "Alright, if we are going to do this we have to be prepared for everything." With that our first strategy meeting begins.


	15. Chapter 14: Recon

**A/N: Hey everyone! I had a little inspiration so I decided to give you guys the next chapter sooner than normal, which I'm sure my older readers won't mind since I held out on you guys for like 2 months. Anyway you guys know I like a good twist and this chapter gives you one. I hope you won't be too disappointed in what I've decided to do. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. A shout out to my newest readers! I'm really happy to have you guys! Ok now you can enjoy the chapter haha. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 14: Recon**

 **Lucy POV**

We've been holed up in the castle for two days now trying to come up with some kind of plan, but when it comes down to it we just don't have enough information. _If only we could send someone in to get more information that wouldn't get caught in the process…_

"That would be great Luce but we don't have anyone like that." When Natsu responds to my thoughts I turn to him a bit surprised at first and then I realize what I did. I give him a small smile. "Too bad we don't have anyone who can turn invisible. Rogue is probably the closest we have to that, but I really don't want to send any of the slayers in just yet." He nods in agreement.

As the two of us sit there pondering I hear Levy call out from the lacrima. "What if we sent the exceeds in for recon? They are small enough to go unnoticed and can make a quick escape if something does happen. We can set up a ship just far enough away that we would be hidden from the island but close enough they wouldn't drain all their magic getting there." Leave it to Levy to think of something like this. "That is actually a _really_ good idea."

That's when someone clears their throat. I turn my head toward the noise and see it's Rogue looking a little uncomfortable. "What's the matter Rogue?" Natsu asks before anyone else can. Rogue gives us all a sheepish smile. "Well it's just that it might be best if you left Frosch out of this. I'm just worried he would get lost and get himself hurt. Frosch always has me or Lector there so he wouldn't be too good on his own." I turn my eyes to Natsu and see a soft look on his face. "You're probably right about that. It's no big deal though, there is no reason we can't do this with just four of them." He then looks to me as if to confirm his words. As I think it over a second they are both right. Over the last few days I've had a chance to get to know Frosch a little and if it was cuteness we needed would be covered but for something like this...it's best he stays with the main force. "I completely agree with you both. Frosch would be safer with the main force."

After another moment Erza stands and claps her hands together. "Well seeing as how we aren't coming up with anything better, we shall move forward with this plan. Levy prepare the ship and make sure our allies are on standby in case we need reinforcements." Levy gives a yes ma'am before finally cutting the lacrima. I then turn my attention to Natsu. He has his brows furrowed and his lips set in a thin line. I gently place a hand on his shoulder. "We'll save them. stop worrying so much it won't do any good. Once we know what we're up against we will make our move and you will see your father again." He looks into my eyes for only a moment before giving me a small smile. "Ya know Luce, when it comes from you it's really hard for me not believe it'll come true."

* * *

After Levy was given her instructions we waited for her to give us the go ahead, and after a couple hours she informed us the ship would be ready and waiting by dawn. We all tried to get some sleep after that but I know most of us barely slept a wink. Natsu just layed next to me starring at the ceiling all night and I probably only managed to get about two or three hours myself. However, now we are all at the docks getting ready to board the ship.

I was a little nervous about what the exceeds would find, but my nervousness was nothing compared to what the dragon slayers seemed to be enduring. All of them except for little Wendy looked so nervous they would throw up any second now. I look on with worry written all over my face and then I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and hear a small chuckle from behind me. "There is no reason to be so worried about them Lucy. They aren't nervous about the coming fight they are nervous about sitting on a ship for an unknown amount of time." I turn around to see Gray and I give him a confused look. Why would they be nervous about being on a ship? Gray seems to notice the question on my face. "Haha, dragon slayers all have one common weakness. Transportation. They get a serious case of motion sickness when they ride any form of transportation. We have our theories on why but nothing solid. Either way they'll be fine, just uncomfortable." I process this new information carefully in my mind and then I lose it. I start laughing so hard I begin to have trouble breathing, but as I start to get control of my laughter I manage to squeak out "you mean to tell me some of the most powerful mages in existence can be beaten my simple transportation!"

Once I get the words out everyone else understands what I found so funny and decide to join me in laughing at our dragon slayers. As things calm down I hear Natsu. "It's not funny Luce." I can hear the pout in his voice and when I look at him he does look downright miserable. At this sight all humor in the situation is gone and I walk over to him and start rubbing gentle circles on his back. "I'm sorry Natsu. I shouldn't of laughed at you." He quietly hums as a response. Suddenly we all hear Erza call for everyone to board and with that our journey to save the dragons begins.

* * *

 **Happy POV**

We've been sailing for nearly two days now and all the dragon slayers, except Wendy, are officially useless for a while. I'm currently sitting on the deck with Carla, Pantherlily and Lector. We were told by Lucy and Levy that we are going to fly to the island ourselves and try to gather as much information as we can on the enemy, as well as try and find where on the island the dragons are being kept. Natsu and the other slayers seem to think the dragons will be near the largest mountain in the center of the island. So now the four of us are trying to figure out our own plan.

"Sticking together in a group our size will only get us caught." Carla states with a huff.

"But if we try to go off alone we wouldn't stand a chance if we were caught." Lector argues.

"I agree with you both."Now we're looking at Lily as if he's crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm serious. It's too dangerous to stay in group of four but also too dangerous to be alone, therefore our best course of action would be to go in pairs." Oh that actually makes sense, but what else should we expect from a former military captain.

"I call Carla!" I can't help but be a little excited about getting to spend some alone time with Carla, even if it is for a mission. "Well I guess I can work with the tomcat this once. How else are we going to have a level head on both teams." At her agreement I begin to bounce in happiness. "Very well, then I'll be with Lector. Now that, that has been established on to our next order of business. We have been given two task: find information on the enemy and find the location of the dragons. So which team will go where?" Wow Lily and Carla sure are serious about all this. "Well I think it would be best if you and Lector take the dragons. You are the strongest of the four of us and there is no telling what or who might be guarding them." Lily nods in agreement and with that our little meeting is over.

Right as we are about to split up though we hear someone call that we have arrived at our stop. We all look at each other before nodding and letting our wings free from our backs.

* * *

We aren't flying long before we spot the island and I'm starting to get nervous. "Relax tomcat if they didn't believe we could do this we would not have been given the task. Just keep focused on the mission." Is Carla trying to encourage me?! Alright, if my lovely Carla says I can do it then I will. "Alright Carla, let's go find those bad guys!" With those words me and Carla take off to the right side of the island. From here we can see some kind of tower so that's probably where the village is.

After a couple more minutes we reach the tower and inside of it is some kind of strange altar, and on it is a bright red crystal. Carla decides to take a closer look at it so I walk over to the opening in the side of the tower so I can look out over the village. It looks like a basic village from here, and I don't feel any magic energy coming from it either.

"Happy there is something strange about this crystal. Do you think we should take it back to the ship?" I turn to look at Carla and then I look at the crystal. It's rather large and most likely _really_ heavy. "Honestly Carla, I don't think we could carry it back. It's bigger than us." She nods. "You're right we would never make it back with it even if we were able to find a way to lift in the first place." As she's talking I hear someone else and so I turn and look back down at the village. I see some man in a weird looking robe heading straight for the tower.

"Carla I think it's time to move. There is some strange man about to come up here." I try to tug her away but she stops me. "No Happy we'll hide behind the altar and see if we can't figure out what this strange crystal is." She then pulls me to our hiding place and we get in real close together, which I'm very happy about, and wait for the man to come. After about a minute the man is finally at the top of the tower with us. I'm nervous he might find us but I have to try and stay calm and focus on the mission like Carla said.

" _Oh great binding stone, I bring you a offering. Please continue to protect us from the dragons with your almighty power."_ After the man says a few more words to his prayer he leaves and me and Carla look at each other with confusion. "How is the stone protecting them from the dragons?" We ask this question together. "We should look around a bit more to make sure there isn't an army near by and then we must hurry and take this information back to everyone." My dear Carla states with a firm nod before we do a final check of our side of the island.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

The exceeds have been gone for nearly three hours now. I'm beginning to worry something might have happened to them. I've been pacing around the deck for about an hour now and with Natsu being sick I don't have anyone who can truly calm my nerves, though a few have tried.

As I'm about to widen my pacing yet again I hear the person in the crow's nest call out. "The exceeds are back!" I run to the side of the ship and soon spot them not to far out. After another minute or so Happy flies into my chest and starts speaking about a mile a minute. I can only catch a couple words like big stone, no bad, and village. "Happy! You need to slow down. I can't understand what you are saying when you talk that fast." At my words he nods and tries to calm his breathing.

"Me and Carla found a small village of the right side of the island. We didn't find anyone who looked like they could put up fight there though. However, we did find this really big red crystal and some old man in weird robes came and gave it an offering and asked it to keep protecting them from the dragons." When he finishes Carla adds, "He called it a binding stone."

I then hear a little gasp behind me. I turn to see Levy with an of course look on her face. "Levy, what is it?" Her gaze meets mine. "It isn't body link magic holding the spell. It might have been originally but it seems as though they transferred that spell onto a binding crystal. They are very rare now but they were fairly common back then. It would be the perfect way to keep the spell in tack for thousands of years. So if there is no army all we have to do is go in and remove the spell from the crystal." I mull over her words and the only problem I see is: "How are we going to get the crystal without hurting the villagers though? For all we know the people in that village have no knowledge of what happened a thousand years ago. We can't take past crimes out on innocent people."

As those of us present try to come up with a solution I hear a groan and the door to the lower cabins open. "Leave that… to..us..Luce." Natsu and the other slayers are now standing (barely) on the deck. When my eyes meet his however, all doubts of this leave my mind. ' _Thanks for having faith in me Luce. I know we can do this.'_ Natsu's voice in my mind is full of determination.

I turn my head back toward Levy. "What exactly is it they need to do?" Levy looks down at that question. "For now just retrieve the crystal. I'm not sure how we can remove the spell yet I just know it's possible. So if we get ahold of the crystal I'm hoping I'll find the answers that much sooner." I turn back to the slayers, to Natsu. "Well you heard her. Wait until night fall and then make your way to the village and retrieve the crystal, but don't hurt anyone if you don't absolutely have to." Natsu gives a firm nod, showing no sign of nausea in that moment. ' _What about the dragons?'_

Hehe, he may not look nauseous at the moment but if he's talking in my mind he definitely still is. "Lily, Lector, what did you find about the dragons?" The both straighten at hearing their names and then Lily prepares himself to give a full report. "We found the dragons exactly where the slayers believed they would be. There were only two people standing guard and neither of them put off magic energy. My guess is they were just there to let the village know if one suddenly moved. As we walked around the area I did feel as if I was being watched though."

"That could have been the dragons watching you. They are still completely aware of what is happening around them after all."Lily and Lector tense at my words and I can't help but chuckle. "Relax boys you are far too small to even be a snack for them." They visibly relax at my words. Now that I have gotten the report from both teams I walk over to Natsu and help him sit against the wall of the cabin. Once I'm settled next to him I guide his head to my lap and gently run my fingers through his hair. ' _Get some rest Natsu, I'll wake you when the sun sets."_ He hums from my gentle motions. ' _I'm finally gonna save them Luce. Thank you for not giving up on me or them."_ I smile. ' _I will never give up on you Natsu. I promised you before that I would wait for you forever. If I'm willing to wait that long what makes you think I would ever give you up. You sure can be silly sometimes. Now get some rest, this is only the beginning after all.'_ He proceeds to give a small nod and then his soft snores meet my ears.

 **A/N: Alright what did you think? I know it wasn't what I was building it up to be but I plan to change it up and have a little humor for the next chapter. I've kinda decided I suck at battle scenes, and to tell you guys a secret that's why I didn't post for so long. My brain was totally stumped on how to do it. I'm sure most of you will agree I'm better at fluff and humor. I might do another small battle scene at some point but nothing to fancy, and I'm also trying to decide if I want to put a lemon in later. I would love to hear your thoughts on that.**

 **Also, I have some really cool things planned for Natsu, both with his looks and his powers. That stuff will be revealed soon as well as some more progression with Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Over the past couple chapters they have been even more affectionate after all.**

 **Well I see you guys next chapter. Please leave a review for me too, it really is my motivation on getting you guys another chapter. Bye :D**


	16. Chapter 15: A Crystal & A Creature

**A/N: Alright everyone here is the next chapter for you! I'll go ahead and tell you I was feeling a little guilty about building up for a fight only to say just kidding, so I hope what I did here makes up for a little. However, before I let you go off and read it I have to say a huge thank you to my lovely editor PerchanceADream. She has so much patience with me and I'm so thankful for that. Well now that I've said my peace on that, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Sadly)**

 **Chapter 15: A Crystal & A Creature**

 **Natsu POV**

The sun has set, the stars blanketing the the slayers are preparing to head onto the island of Draconia. At one point, someone argued that five dragon slayers was _way_ too many to collect one small crystal, but something tells me we all need to go. Who knows, we might pick up on something the exceeds didn't, and I know we could all use a little time on dry land.

"Natsu, are you ready?" Lucy's voice calls from next to me, and I turn with a smile.

"Yeah Luce. We'll get that crystal and maybe even do another pass at the island in case there's something the exceeds missed. At this point, we'll do anything to get off this death trap. If something happens, I'll let you know, I promise."

At some point while I was talking, I had managed to wrap my arms around Lucy's waist, in an intimate fashion that's quickly becoming normal for us. She has a soft look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"Alright. Just be careful. If anything happens I can be there to back you up fairly quick. I'm not some helpless princess after all." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I can't help but feel grateful for the lack of lighting as I feel my cheeks heat. This girl gets me everytime, the perfect combination of tough and sweet.

"It'll be fine, Luce. I'll see you later." I then give her a quick return kiss on the cheek and take off full speed to the ship's railing. "Alright, let's get going!" I call to the other slayers as I leap over the railing and Happy quickly catches me.

' _Jumping off a ship in the middle of the sea is not being careful Natsu!'_ At Lucy's chastising, I can't help but let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny, Salamander?" I turn my head to see the others all giving me a confused look, all but Wendy.

"If I had to guess, Lucy said something to him through their telepathy." She says that like it's the most common thing in the world and I can't help but chuckle again.

"Yep, Wendy's right. Luce was fussin' at me for jumping off the ship like that."

Sting shakes his head. "I feel kinda sorry for her, having to put up with an idiot like you. You've always been reckless and probably always will be. I just hope she'll eventually learn it's pointless to get onto you, for her own sake."

I growl, offended. "Who do you think you're calling an idiot, light bulb? You're more of an idiot than me!" I stop talking when I see the island. "Alright guys, time to be quiet. The island is in view and we don't need them to hear us." I glance quickly back at them, and notice the slight surprise on their faces. Wonder what that's about?

After a few more minutes of coasting quietly through the night sky, the village tower comes into view. I look over my shoulder at the others to give them their orders. "Alright. Me and Happy are gonna get the crystal, the rest of you make a quick round around the island to make sure nothing was missed on the first pass. We'll meet at the dragons." They give a quick nod and split up. I turn my attention back to the quickly approaching tower. "Okay buddy, let's get that rock!"

"Aye Sir! One big rock coming up!"

* * *

Me and Happy had landed in the little tower just a moment ago, and I can tell something is definitely off with this crystal. It feels kinda like it's been tainted with something, and I can't help but feel uneasy. ' _Hey Luce, there's some bad energy coming off this thing. Are you sure you want us to bring it on the ship? Maybe it would be better if we found somewhere on the island to mess with it.'_ The thought of having this thing anywhere near Lucy just sends my scales crawling, though I'm not sure why.

' _Levy said it's too dangerous for us to try and work on the island, unless you can find somewhere the villagers would never go.'_

I'm sure I can. Normally, my instincts are never wrong about stuff like this, and right now they're telling me to deal with this thing on the island. ' _Alright, we'll see what we can find.'_

Suddenly, Happy's voice pulls me from my conversation with Lucy, reminding me we have a job to do. "Natsu, someone's coming. It looks like that guy from earlier. We need to get out of here, no one is supposed to see us, remember?" I look in Happy's direction, and sure enough, some creepy man in robes is heading right this way. With my head now clear and focused on the task at hand, I grab the crystal.

"Let's go Happy." With those words, we quickly take to the skies again.

A few minutes later, I hear someone shouting from the village that the stone is gone, but otherwise, it seems we've remained undiscovered. I let out a little sigh of relief. We were cutting it awfully close back there.

We begin to make our way to where the dragons are to meet the others, and things are going fine until we get about a mile out. The crystal starts to burn in my hands. Usually, heat doesn't bother me, but this seems to be something different. I try to hold on just a little longer. However, once we got close enough to make out the edges of the clearing where the dragons are, the burning becomes too much, and my grip slips on the stone. It crashes onto the ground,happening so fast I had no time to react.

"Crap! Happy, take us down. Hopefully, it's stronger than normal crystals." Happy does as I say and flies us down to where the crystal fell. He releases me and I kneel down to inspect the damage. What I find is a shattered crystal and a pulse of dark energy seeping out of the many pieces. "What have I done?"

The dark energy slowly becomes more visible, and begins to take on some kind of shape. I take a small step back, but that seems to be as far as I can go. I'm about to panic, until I notice the others appear at the tree line out of the corner of my eye.

"Dammit Salamander, what did you do?"

"Natsu, you should step away. Even the shadows are fleeing its darkness."

As I hear Gajeel and Rogue off to the side, I try to move away again, but I still find myself unable to. This strange energy is holding me in place. There has to be someway to break free of it, but how?

"Natsu! Didn't you hear Rogue? Get away from that thing!"

 _Sting, your whiny shouting isn't helping!_ Oh, how I wish I could make my mouth work so I could tell him that.

Not long after the thought crosses my mind, the darkness finally takes form, appearing to be some kind of golem. About ten feet tall, and as wide as three men, it looks right at me with it's creepy glowing purple eyes.

I guess now would be a good time to panic. Man, I hope those idiots don't let this thing kill me. I still have way too many things to do with my life!

' _Natsu! What's wrong? I know something is off. I can feel the panic coming off you in waves. Do you need help?'_

Lucy's voice sounds concerned but ready for a fight. It seems to be what I needed to shake myself from whatever magic that was holding me in place, and just in time too, because a giant hand was about to collide with my head. I quickly dodge it and prepare to fight.

' _Thanks Luce. I'm good now. It looks like we got ourselves a fight after all, but it's nothing the five of us can't handle. You stay on the ship unless I say otherwise, okay?'_

I feel her give me a mental nod as acknowledgement of my words, though I tell she isn't happy about it.

I yell to the others. "Are you idiots planning on standing there all night or are you gonna help me kill this thing?" I duck, barely dodging another hit from the golem.

Within an instant, an iron club knocks it in the head. "Who ya callin' an idiot, Salamander? You're lucky this thing looks like it would be more fun to fight than you."

"Whatever you say, Gajeel. I don't think it felt that last hit at all. You just made it mad. I guess you're losing your touch." He growls, and readies himself for another attack.

Before he could make another move, Sting hits it with a roar and that's when I notice it. It changed the constitution of its form. When Sting's holy light was just about to hit, it changed its form to be made out of light.

"Crap guys, we have a problem!" I yell to the others as I try to land my own 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist', but just like with Sting's attack, it changes form right before the blow. It now looks like walking lava. Don't get me wrong, this is cool, but at the same time, a real pain in the ass.

"Did it just adapt to your attack?" Gajeel questions, trying to hit it again, having the same effect—or lack thereof—as the rest of us.

"How are we supposed to defeat something that adapts like this?" Wendy muses as she uses a wing attack, only managing to blow me and Rogue back instead of the creature before us.

"Dammit! What is this thing?" I growl.

As I'm about to get really frustrated I get an idea. "Guys, keep hitting it with everything you've got. I'm gonna see if I can pinpoint its weakness."

"What the hell makes you think you can figure something like that out?" Sting yells between attacks. I shake my head at his words. He really does think I'm a complete idiot doesn't he.

"Everything has a weakness, but I can't spot it while I'm in the middle of everything. There are too many of us for that. Now would you _please_ stop asking questions and let me do this!"

I step back from the battle and try to see what I can find. Like I told Sting, everything has a weakness. So where is this thing's weakness? It can defend against any element by changing its body into the same element or one similar, and does it almost as quickly as our attacks come.

My eyes scan the battle before me, so quickly I almost miss it. They keep attacking separately, which was giving it the small delay it needs to transition to the next form before the following blow. If I had to guess I would say it can't block against more than one element at a time. If anything it's worth a shot.

"Guys, I think I've got it! We need to hit it all at once. With so many different elements coming at it, it won't be able to adapt in time. At least, that's my theory."

They all stop for a moment to look at me with surprise written clearly across their faces, but they quickly shake it off and begin positioning themselves around the golem for what is hopefully the final blow.

"Fire Dragon's - Sky Dragon's - Iron Dragon's - Shadow Dragon's - White Dragon's - ROAR!" The moment our combined roars makes impact, the ground trembles and a massive explosion erupts before us. The force knocks us all back and we are left looking at the swirling cloud of smoke reaching out to the heavens. Now that's what I call kicking ass!

Right as I am about to hold my fist up in victory, I hear a very anxious voice in my head.

' _Natsu! Natsu, what was that? Are you guys okay?'_

' _You know what never mind. I'm coming to you, I don't care what you said about me staying on the ship! I'm not helpless in a fight!'_

' _Dammit Natsu answer me-'_

' _I would if you would be quiet.'_ I swear, sometimes she can be more of a handful than me. She really does not like sitting on the side lines.

' _Oh, thank the stars. What just happened?'_ Silly Lucy, she already said that.

' _You already asked that Luce.'_

' _Now is no time for your jokes! I'm being serious, now answer my question or I really will go there to find out for myself!'_ She's borderline hysterical at this point. She really must be worried.

' _Alright, alright. We just did a joint attack on the creature that was locked away in the crystal. When the attack hit there was an explosion. We're all fine. I'll explain the rest later, okay? Now, can you please stop screaming in my head. It's already ringing, and I need to go make sure this thing is dead.'_

' _Fine, but you_ _**will**_ _explain later. Am I understood?'_

' _Yes Luce.'_ What am I gonna do with that woman? She can be such a worry-wort sometimes and so bossy, but then again, that's one the things I like about her. She makes me feel more cared for than anyone else.

Right as I'm starting to grin like a fool and let my thoughts run wild, Gajeel's dumb voice brings me back. "What are ya grinning about, Salamander? This fight might not be over just yet. You shouldn't let your guard down."

I know he's right—though I won't tell him that—and begin to straighten myself up. Once I'm steady on my feet again, I turn to the gruff man.

"Alright, Gajeel. I was just about to go check and see if it was done for, but if you're volunteering, go right ahead. We'll be here if you need us." I give him my best 'or are you chicken' look for added effect.

Surprisingly he doesn't argue. Instead he turns on his heel and begins to make his way inside the giant cloud of smoke billowing before us.

A few moments later, I expect to hear something from Gajeel, since the smoke is slowly starting to disperse. It's taking him suspiciously long in there. I was about to call out to him, but stopped when I hear a loud roar. A roar I would know anywhere—the roar of a dragon. The roar is so loud, and so powerful that the ground beneath us trembles.

As the deafening sound ceases, the smoke also seems to clear. When it does, Gajeel is nowhere to be seen, instead a giant crater is where he should've been. The four of us that remain walk over to it and look down, only to see an unconscious Gajeel. We all come undone with laughter - briefly forgetting what we just heard- because the mighty Gajeel managed to fall in and knock himself out. I can't wait to tell Levy about this.

However, our fits of laughter come to a halt as the ground and sky tremble again, but this time with the great roars of at least a thousand dragons. Maybe even more.

Gajeel wakes up with a start, and nearly jumps out of the crater. Pantherlily, finally getting the courage to move, swoops down to get him and brings him back up to the rest of us. As soon as Gajeel is on the ground though, Pantherlily flies over to Wendy, seeking comfort from the noise that is more powerful than any thunder - which the poor guy is terrified of.

With this much power flowing through the sky, we can't help but look at each other. A second later, as the sound settles down, our gazes travel in the direction of where it came from - the clearing just up ahead.

I take a moment to let it process, and the only thing I can come up with is that when we defeated that thing inside the crystal, we must have broken the spell holding the dragons.

I shake out all the built up nerves and turn my attention back to the others. "Well guys, let's go see what all the fuss is about." I say as calmly as I can manage, but on the inside, I'm both excited and terrified. I hope dad is here and I hope he's alright. With that final thought I lead the way to where the dragons' roars were heard.

 **A/N: Sooo, what did you think? I know it wasn't some crazy battle with an army of wizards, but I tried. My reasoning is it was better than nothing and just making it all way to easy. Any who, in case you didn't guess from the thundering roars - the dragons are back! In next chapter there will be a reunion, maybe? I am thinking about another little twist so we'll see. If you guys want me to just let them have their loving reunion tell me. Seriously TELL ME! I need reviews people! They are my motivation or did you miss that memo lol. So please leave me a review good or bad. With that, see you next chapter! :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Fire Power

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did. There is a lot of humor but also a lot of information. Hopefully I balanced it out well enough that you brains don't implode. Also a little warning, my lovely editor wasn't able to look over this chapter as she won't have access to google for the next month or so. That said the next couple chapters as well as this one will most definitely have more grammatical errors. Hopefully not to many though, I'm working really hard to fix them. So now that you have been warned - READ ON!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 16: Fire Power

 **Natsu POV**

We've been walking for a couple of minutes now and I know we are almost there. The ground is slightly shaking now, which could only mean the dragons are walking around. I won't lie I find it a little strange that they haven't taken to the skies yet. I figured they would want to stretch their wings, but then again as long as they're grounded we know they aren't attacking the village - so I guess that's a plus.

After a few more steps I see a flash of deep red just up ahead, it _has_ to be Igneel! I run toward it at full speed but as soon as I break through the tree line I see a dragon made fire ball heading right toward me! What the hell dad?

I just barely manage to swallow the flame before it can it reach the trees. Once it is all gone I hear a deep chuckle that I have missed so much. "I see your reflexes have improved greatly since you were little." Igneel's voice rings in the air and I stand there frozen trying to let my mind process that this is really happening.

My dad is okay and he is right in front of me laughing his tail off. So what do I do now? Do I run up and hug him? Do I yell at him? What do I do?

However, before I can decide my next course of action, I start to feel dizzy and this strange tingling is coursing through my body. What on earthland is happening to me? Am I really this overwhelmed? "Natsu, son, are you alright?" I hear Igneel's worried voice but I can't respond instead I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as my body hits the ground with a thud.

* * *

I hear yelling. Is that Lucy? What is she saying? She sounds pissed, that can't be good. Wait why am I sleeping now? What happened?

"I swear if he doesn't wake up I will kill you myself! I don't give a damn if you're the fire dragon king and Natsu's father! What were you thinking hitting him with dragon fire like that! You could've killed him! You stupid overgrown lizard, I should take your eye as punishment for being so stupid!"

Yep that's Lucy and boy is she mad. I feel kinda bad for dad, but at the same time I can't help but feel proud of her. I mean come on -as tiny as she is - she's yelling at a full grown dragon threatening to take an eye. What kind of threat is that anyway?

"Lucy dear, would you please calm down. He'll be fine. In fact he's starting to regain consciousness as we speak. I'm sorry that I worried you, so please let me keep my eye. I kind of need that." My old man actually sounds a little scared - there is a slight tremble in his voice.

Wow, that's _my_ Luce. When she gets fired up nothing can get in her way. Though I will admit a part of me forgot that. She's been so sweet and kind since she woke up I forgot just how strong and determined she could be.

As I come to that realization I finally feel like I can open my eyes. When I do I see Lucy standing in front of Igneel pointing a short sword at his eye. Her eyes are narrowed and her body is slightly shaking with her furry. She looks so fierce I'm a little scared to speak. Not that it does me any good because Igneel sees me looking at them. "See Princess he's awake. No need for violence now." I've never heard his voice shake before. Man I hope she doesn't turn that anger on me.

At Igneel's words she turns around and her narrowed eyes meet mine. Her shoulders relax and she gives a little sigh, but as quickly as her anger was gone it was back. This time though it was directed at me. She was on top of me straddling my hips with her short sword slightly pressing against my throat before I even knew what happened. My eyes go wide and I don't dare to move.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was? First that explosion and then the roars. Oh and let's not forget how you stopped answering me telepathically right after you had the audacity to tell me to 'stay on the ship until you say otherwise'. I am not some helpless little _Princess_. I told you that but you seem to refuse to believe it. So let me make one thing perfectly clear, if you _ever_ leave me behind like that again I will make sure you regret it. Are we understood!" I can't help but lay there in terror and carefully nod my head while being cautious of the blade against my throat. Where did she even get a blade to begin with? She's even more terrifying that Erza when she's mad. Only a crazy person would give her weapon right now.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry L-Luce. Won't happen again." I squeak out for good measure. Her anger finally dissipated and she tosses the sword aside so she can lean down and wrap her arms around my neck. "Thank the stars you're alright. When I got here you were unconscious and everyone was standing around you. When I asked what happened they said your dad shot a fireball at you and you collapsed after you ate it." Her mood swings are going to give me whiplash at this rate.

She leans up so she can look in my eyes and takes one hand to gently caress my cheek. " How are feeling? Does anything hurt? I _will_ kill that damn lizard if I have to."

I can't help but chuckle at the growl in her words. "I'm fine. Please don't kill my dad, I did just get him back after all. Though I have to admit that wasn't the welcome I was expecting."

She gives me another soft look before climbing off of me and offering her hand. Then with a small huff she states, "Fine I won't kill him today, but if he pulls a stunt like this again, so help him." I take her hand as a small chuckle makes its way past my lips. "Thanks Luce. I'm sure he's learned his lesson."

I shoot the dragon a look and he quickly agrees. "Oh yes, definitely learned my lesson. You're just as terrifying as your mother when she's mad, and let me tell you that is terrifying. I never knew humans could be scary until the day I witnessed Layla Heartfilia in all her furry. Though that day it was directed at Jude, and she was pregnant with you if memory serves."

Lucy seems satisfied with this answer and a small smile makes its way to her lips. "Good. Now that, that is out of the way. Would you like to explain why you greeted your son with a fireball." She narrows her eyes slightly and Igneel takes a subconscious step back.

"Well I didn't know it would knock him out. He used to always want to fight me when he was younger so I just figured I would get the jump on him this time. I would never intentionally hurt him. I even held back on that roar. It was all in good fun I swear." Am I hearing this right? Lucy has a full grown dragon king pouting while he is explaining his actions. This is crazy!

"I have to admit Luce, I probably would've ran at him eventually. This time though I was coming to make sure he was okay first." I hope that doesn't bring her glare my way. "Well alright then, but save your sparring match for another time. We still have things to do, and answers to get. My parents only explained so much, and we were also wandering if you could tell us what happened to the group that did this to you in the first place. We came expecting a full fledged battle and all we found was a small village and a binding stone."

Lucy has both hands on her hips and is giving Igneel a look that says 'I will have answers and I will have them now.' I can't help but smile at the sight. "You know Natsu, was it really necessary to choose such a strong willed woman as your mate. She's going to be such a handful and I'm a little worried you won't be able to handle her." Dad gives me a slightly sympathetic look and me and Luce just stare at him wide eyed. Though Lucy seems more caught off guard by the statement then surprised by it.

"What are you talking about dad? What do you mean mate?" He really needs to clarify. Lucy may not seem confused by this but I sure as hell am.

He chuckles at my questions, making me give a frustrated whine. "I guess it's understandable that you would forget that lesson since you were so young when I went over it, and considering your powers have been partially sealed this whole time it's impressive you were able to get this far."

I continue to look at him confused. "Natsu I'm sure you remember that dragons mate and when they do it is for life. You remember that much at least right?" Lucy and I both nod at Igneel's question. Lucy's parents went over some of this when we asked why dragons would adopt humans.

"Very well. Then I should probably tell you that dragon slayers are the same. You will seek out a mate and take them as your one and only until the end of your days. Myself as well as Lucy's parents had a suspicion that the two of you might be a mated pair considering how quickly you took to each other, even at your young age.

Sometimes a hatchling can form a bond with their mate but that bond just helps to guide them back when they become of age. The two of you formed that bond it seems. However, with Natsu's powers only being about a third of their true potential I can tell you that your bond was much stronger than most."

"Wait, wait, wait what do mean his powers are only a third of what they are supposed to be?" Of all the things he said that's what she questions. Why is she not reeling over the whole mate thing? I know I am. Lucy is _my mate_! Holy crap! Is that why I feel so protective over her? It has to be. Lucy's parents even said that male dragons live to provide for and protect their families.

"Natsu! Are you listening?" Lucy yells in my ear successfully breaking me from my thoughts for the moment. "Ow Luce you don't have to yell."

"Actually Natsu I did. I called your name quietly at least four times and you didn't respond." Oh guess she did have to yell. "Sorry I was just a little lost in thought."

She gives me a small smile. "Of course you were. You finally figured out that were mates, it only makes sense you would need to process that." my eyes go wide with her words. "Wait a minute why does it sound like you already knew, and if that's the case why didn't you tell me?!"

She gives me that little giggle that makes my knees weak. "I wasn't one-hundred percent positive but before the kingdom was sealed I focused a good part of my studies on dragons and dragon slayers. We had a decent amount of information in our library and I was hoping to find answers as to why you hadn't come back yet.

During my research I recognized the longing feeling I had to see you again as a sign that I might be your mate. Even a non-dragon blood mate will feel the effects of a bond like Igneel just mentioned."

So she knew all that, this whole time. That's why she had so much faith in my return. She knew the bond would pull me back to her eventually - well she hoped it would. She hoped with all her heart that her suspicions were right. It must have been so hard on her not knowing where I was. I was such a fool to forget her even for a minute. I don't care if it was the effects of a spell that made me forget - I should've been stronger for her. Instead she had to be the strong one, and I can't help but feel proud of her for that.

I give her a big toothy smile right before I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a tight hug. I can't believe how lucky I am. I nearly lost my precious mate but thanks to _her_ strength I can hold her in my arms right now. This whole journey is one big miracle after another.

As I hold her in my arms I gently nuzzle my nose into the side of her neck taking in that sweet scent that once lead me to her. ' _Mine.'_ She's all mine. ' _Yes, Natsu I'm yours. Just as you are mine. Do understand now why I worry so much for you?'_ I give a small nod in response to her words but nothing more. I just need to hold her - even if only for a moment - while all this sinks in. She lets me do just that.

I hold her a minute longer before I pull back. She gives me a smile before her voice fills my ears. "Now that you're caught up on that part, why don't we find out your powers." Oh yeah! I let her go and turn back to dad. "So what is this about my powers?"

He shakes his head but I see a faint smile. "As I was saying before while you were off in your own world, when all this started I had to seal away most of your powers. There was no telling what kind of damage you would've caused over the years if you had, had access to all of it. Knowing I wouldn't have been able to train you on how to control it as it grew and relying on you to figure it out on your own was too risky, so in the end sealing them was the only real option.

However, now that the spell is broken on the dragons we can continue your training. I was going to unseal your powers when the others had theirs done but I just got too excited when I heard you coming. That fireball you ate seems to have done the trick seeing as there was enough my own magic energy inside of it. When you ate the flame you also ate a vast amount of magic energy, which also probably why you passed out. Due to that excess energy the seal on your powers was released and they are now slowly working their way back into your body. There was an easier way to unseal them but like I said I got a little excited.

Also on another note, I should warn you both. Once Natsu's powers settle back in his need to officially mark his mate will become overpowering. Both of you coming of age days have long since passed and with his full instincts returning there will be no stopping it. If anyone tries he might very well kill them. So after all discussions are over the two of you might want to find somewhere to be alone until it settles.

On a lighter note though once all that is complete it will be much easier for him to control his powers, especially since you, Lucy, will have the ability to reel him in if he loses control."

When Igneel finally finishes we all stay quiet for a moment letting the new information sink in, but I'm still a little confused. For starters, what exactly am I going to have to do to officially claim Lucy as my mate, and what does he mean she can reel me in from my powers?

They both seem to notice my confusion but Lucy is the one that asks. "What has you so confused Natsu? All that was pretty simple stuff." I turn to completely face her and ask her my questions with all seriousness. "What does he mean by officially claim you as my mate and how would you be able to reel me in from my powers?" Her eyes go wide for a moment before she burst into a fit of laughter.

This of course upsets me. I was being serious. I release a low growl to show I don't see the humor. "Luce I'm being _serious_ don't laugh." She hears me and works to get her laughter under control. Once she does she hugs me and places her soft lips next to my ear. "Natsu what is the purpose of mating?"

"To have someone to share your life with and to start a family with?" I answer quickly hoping that was the right answer.

I feel her lips turn into smile by my ear. "And how are families made Natsu?" Umm...OH! My eyes go wide and I feel my cheeks heat in embarrassment as I recall the very awkward talk that Gramps once gave all the young teens in the guild about the birds and the bees. I also hear Igneel laughing and feel the ground slightly shaking - he's probably rolling, literally.

"O-oh w-we have to do th-th-that. Okay well that's one question down." I finally manage to stutter out a response and she finally pulls away from my ear. I can't help but notice the light dusting of pink on her cheeks. At least I'm not the only one embarrassed. "S-so a-about my other question. How would you be able to reel me in from my powers?" I ask quickly trying to sweep the embarrassing situation away.

We both recover ourselves after that - though Igneel is still lost in his laughter - and she gives me a smile. "I would only be able to reel you in if you lost control. Once a mate bond is established we'll be able to do all kinds of things. A few of them being: we'll always be able to find each other, we'll always know how the other is feeling, and we'll gain the ability to either boost or help maintain control over each other's magic. We won't be able to use each other's magic though, just lend some of our magic energy. Does that make sense?"

I slowly nod. I guess it kind of does and it doesn't sound to bad. I have to admit I am a little nervous about getting more power if it means my mate has to act as a safety net to insure I don't lose control. What kind of power boost is this? I'm about to really freak out but before I can Igneel speaks - seeming to have recovered from his laughter while Lucy spoke.

"Before you panic anymore son, you will be able to handle your power. It'll take a little time but you will be able to handle it. The odds of Lucy having to pull you back will be fairly slim once you settle into them. You are the Fire Dragon Prince after all, that means you are a future king. In order to be a king you must have the power to back the title, and that is something you most certainly will have.

You might not have a full dragon form but that won't stop you from putting a full grown dragon in it's place. As you develop more control over your powers you'll be able to take on another form, a combination of human and dragon so to speak. One that will give you even more of a boost in your magic power, but we'll worry about that later. I've given more than enough to process for the time being. I'll explain the rest as I continue your training, there is no reason to overwhelm you with it all right now. Plus, I think the three of us have talked long enough on our own. It would be best if we went over with the others now. They have questions for all of us just like you do after all." He gives us a gentle look before he turns and makes his way to the others.

Lucy and I stand there a moment longer looking after him before we turn to look at each other. We each give a small nod, link hands, and then make our way to where everyone else is clustered together just a little ways away. As we walk I can't help but think about all the changes that are taking place in my life. In the world really, and I can't help but hope that we don't see too much more trouble because of it. Most don't like change after all.

 **A/N: Well what did you think? Was it too much or was it was it just enough? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I laughed every time I read through it and I think it might just be the longest chapter I've written for this story. It also acts as a transition chapter if you didn't notice. What new challenges will present themselves now? I would love to hear your theories. Well see you next chapter!**


End file.
